Chibi Akatsuki, Puasa
by sun setsuna
Summary: Mau tau kisah Akatsuki kecil yang masih pada unyu unyu dalam menjalankan puasa? Cekidot  chapter 3  end   updated
1. Chapter 1

Assalamualaikum temen-temen semua! *sok akrab*

Kali ini sun membawa sebuah fic baru untuk menyambut datangnya bulan suci ramadhan. Mudah-mudahan dapat sedikit menghibur dikala perut yang sedang keroncongan, dangdutan, dugem, ajep-ajep, *plak

Wokeh, langsung aja sun persembahkan fic terbaru sun.

Happy reading minna! ^^

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Di suatu tempat di desa konoha, terdapat sebuah panti asuhan yang bernama Akatsuki. Buat yang suka nonton anime naruto, nama tersebut terdengar cukup anker untuk sebuah panti asuhan. Tapi jangan salah, karena Akatsuki juga bisa diartikan sebagai, Fajar. Menggambarkan keceriaan yang sering terlihat didalamnya.

Panti asuhan ini terdiri dari seorang nenek bernama Chiyo yang ditunjuk oleh pemilik panti sebagai pengurus harian, dan sepuluh orang anak yatim-piatu.

Yang pertama adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Seorang anak berambut hitam dengan mata onyx yang tajam dan memiliki rambut dengan sedikit kuncir di bagian belakangnya. Usianya saat ini baru delapan tahun, tapi dia sudah duduk di kelas 4 SD. Anak yang cukup cerdas dan berbakat.

Selanjutnya ada Akasuna Sasori.

Seorang anak berambut merah tua yang sudah menunjukan ketampanannya di usia yang baru delapan tahun. *Sun meluk sasori yang masih unyu unyu* dibantai sasori FG. Saat ini dia duduk di bangku kelas 3 SD.

Lalu ada Deidara.

Seorang anak berambut pirang panjang dengan model kuncir kuda dan memiliki poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Seorang anak dengan wajah imut yang membuat orang lain tidak berpikir kalau si pirang ini adalah seorang anak yang nakal.

Kemudian ada Zetsu.

Anak berambut hijau dan terkesan pendiam ini baru berumur delapan tahun dan duduk di kelas 3 SD.

Lalu ada Hosigaki Kisame.

Seorang anak bermuka kebiru-biruan, *kena gondok kali ya?*. Berusia 9 tahun dan memiliki badan yang cukup tinggi untuk anak seusianya. Saat ini dia duduk dibangku kelas 4 SD.

Lalu ada Kakuzu.

Seorang anak yang selalu menutup mulutnya dengan masker, bahkan disaat tidur -?-. Usianya saat ini delapan tahun, dan dia duduk di kelas 3 SD.

Lalu ada Hidan.

Seorang anak dengan tampang bule yang berusia 8 tahun, saat ini duduk di kelas 3 SD. Dia sering kagak pake baju, katanya biar keliatan sexy -?-.

Lalu ada Tobi.

Seorang anak lucu, imut, dan ngegemasin dan juga anak terkecil sekaligus yang paling manja yang berada di panti asuhan ini. Usianya baru enam tahun dan baru kelas 1 SD.

Selanjutnya Pein.

Anak berambut seperti durian berwarna orange ini adalah yang paling nakal diantara yang lainnya. Usianya sepuluh tahun dan saat ini dia duduk di kelas 5 SD. Dia sudah berada di panti sejak ia baru dilahirkan.

Yang terakhir adalah Konan.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut biru tua yang berumur 15 tahun. Saat ini dia sudah duduk dikelas 3 SMP. Dia adalah anak tertua dan wanita satu-satunya disini, tentunya selain nenek Chiyo. Sebagai anak tertua, dia bertanggung jawab terhadap anak–anak yang lainnya. Dia juga suka membantu nenek Chiyo dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas harian seperti memasak,mencuci pakaian, dan lain sebagainya..

Pemilik panti asuhan sendiri bernama Minato Namikaze. Seorang pengusaha kaya, tampan, dan baik hati yang selama ini memberikan fasilitas, baju, uang jajan, dan kelengkapan lainnya untuk keperluan mereka. Baik banget kan?

Saat ini sedang memasuki bulan ramadhan, dan suasana puasa di panti asuhan ini pun di mulai

**Disclaimer**** Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Judul ****Fic: Chibi Akatsuki, Puasa**

**Author : Sun S****etsuna**

**Warning :**** Typo(s), AU, bahasa gak baku, sedikit OOC**

**Summary: Mau tau kisah ****Akatsuki kecil yang masih pada unyu unyu dalam menjalankan puasa? Cekidot.**

Don't like don't read

Semoga terhibur, ^.^

**Chapater 1: Laper~**

Di dalam panti, tepatnya disebuah kamar tidur yang luas. Terdapat sembilan orang anak-anak panti asuhan Akatsuki yang sedang tertidur nyenyak dikasurnya masing-masing.

"Sahur! Sahur! Sahur!" teriak seorang wanita muda berambut biru untuk membangunkan teman-teman sekaligus bisa dianggap sebagai anak-anak asuhannya.

"Ga mau kak Konan~" jawab Deidara dengan kondisi setengah sadar.

"Gak mau," jawab Pein setengah merem.

"Masih ngantuk kak~" tanggap Hidan sambil menaikkan selimut putihnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Hoaaaah~," hanya nguap yang lebar yang ditunjukan kisame dan kembali meneruskan tidurnya.

"Eh.. di suruh bangun malah pada ngeledek ya!"

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, Konan pun mulai kesal dan menghampiri si kepala orange, Pein. "Bangun Pein! Kalau gak mau akan ku tarik kupingmu!" Teriak Konan sambil memegang telinga Pein

"Ngok... Ngok.. piu piu piu..."

Bukannya bangun, yang diteriaki malah pura-pura ga denger dan ngeluarin suara dengkuran yang dibuat-buat.

"Uuuh! Bener-bener menyebalkan!" tampak urat-urat yang bukan urat baso mulai bermunculan dikepala Konan.

Ckiit!

Penarikan kuping Pein pun di mulai.

"Aduh! Aduh! Sakit kak!" Terik Pein kesakitan sambil memegangi kupingnya yang terasa mau lepas karena dijewer sama Konan.

"Gimana, masih gak mau bangun, hah?" tantangnya.

"I-iya iya, aku bangun," ucapnya kemudian dan mulai bangun dari kasurnya perlahan lahan, kemudian menuju pintu kamar.

"Ada lagi yang mau seperti itu?" ancam Konan sambil mengidarkan pandangannya ke anak-anak yang lain.

Setelah mendengar teriakan Pein tadi, akhirnya Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, Kisame, dan Itachi langsung buru-buru bangun sebelum kuping mereka bener-bener lepas dari tempatnya.

"Cuci muka dulu sebelum sahur!" perintah Konan kekerumunan anak yang lagi pada berebut buka pintu.

"Ng..? Masih ada yang tidur juga rupanya." ucap Konan ketika melihat kearah Kakuzu yang belum beranjak dari kasur, dan Tobi yang masih asik tidur sambil menghisap jempolnya. Konan lalu menghampiri Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu bangun!" Teriak Konan di telinga Kakuzu

"Ngokk..ngokk..." Cuma suara dengkuran yang keluar dari makhluk dihadapannya itu. Kali ini bener-bener ngorok, gak kayak pein tadi.

Karena Kakuzu tidak mau bangun Konan pun menjewer kuping Kakuzu seperti yang tadi dilakukan pada Pein, tapi Kakuzu tetep gak bangun juga

'Dia ini sebenernya tidur apa mati sih?' batin Konan bingung.

Konan mulai berpikir mengenai cara apa yang bisa digunain buat ngebangunin Kakuzu. Dimulai dari menggelitik kaki-kaki kukuzu, mearik rambut panjangnya, bahkan menendangnya sampe jatuh dari kasur. Tapi gak berhasil juga. Dasar kebo.

"Hah~ Terpaksa aku harus melakukan itu," keluhnya lalu mendekati telinga Kakuzu dan membisikkan sesuatu, pelan. "Hei Kakuzu, klo kau besok puasa, kakak akan memberi \mu uang 1000 rupiah. Kau mau tidak? "

Cling!

Dalam sekejap Kakuzu langsung membuka matanya dan berkata, "Baiklah aku mau." jawabnya singkat lalu keluar dari kamar untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

'Anak itu bener-bener aneh,' batin Konan sweatdrop. "Tinggal seorang lagi."

Sekarang Konan beralih kekasur Tobi yang masih tertidur.

"Tobi bangun," ucap Konan perlahan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Tobi pelan.

"Iya, aku udah bangun kok." Jawab Tobi lalu bangun daari tidurnya dan duduk didepan Konan.

"Kalau sudah bangun, kenapa kau masih disini? Kau tidak ikut sahur? Kan besok kita mau puasa." Tanya Konan heran.

"Aku kan masih kecil kak, kenapa aku harus puasa juga?" Jawab Tobi sambil ngemut jempolnya.

Sebenernya Tobi sudah bangun dari tadi tapi dia gak mau ikutan sahur karena gak mau puasa.

"Iya, kakak tau. Tapi Tobi juga harus belajar puasa ya," bujuk Konan sambil mengusap-usap kepala Tobi.

"Tapi aku gak kuat kak, laper." Elak tobi sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Klo ga kuat, Tobi puasanya boleh setengah hari kok," bujuk Konan lagi.

"Iya deh, aku mau coba puasa. Tapi gendong dulu ya," pintaya sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan nyengir gaje ke Konan. Ni anak emang manja banget. Mentang-mentang paling kecil.

"Iya, baiklah." Konanpun menurutinya dan memberikan punggungnya untuk menggendong Tobi sampai ketempat makan.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Pein setelah menghabiskn makannya dan kemudian mau kembali ke kamar lagi.

"Eiit, tunggu duu." cegah Konan sambil menarik kerah baju belakang Pein.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kita niat puasa dulu,"

"Iya iya, aku mengerti."

Konan lalu memimpin pembacaan niat puasa dan di ikuti oleh anak-anak yang lainnya.

"Sudah kan kak, aku mau tidur lagi,"

"Eiit, tunggu dulu," lagi-lagi Konan menarik baju Pein

"Apa lagi kak?" Tanya Pein kesal

"Sebentar lagi subuh, jangan tidur dulu"

"Hah~" keluhnya sambil memutar kedua matanya.

Sambil menunggu waktu adzan, dia lalu mengambil remote tv yang lagi dipegang Deidara dan menukar channelnya.

"Aku mau nonton OVJ sahur," ucapnya pada Deidara.

"Tapi aku kan lagi nonton Olga," Keluh Deidara. Tapi Pein tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya memberikan deathglare kepada Deidara.

"Iya dah, gak jadi," tanggap Deidara mengalah.

Diantara anak-anak yang lain, Pein lah yang paling di takuti karena dia paling jago berkelahi. Anak-anak yang lain menganggap nya sebagai, ketua.

Setelah melaksanakan sholat subuh, mereka pun diizinkan untuk tidur kembali.

"Pein, kesini sebentar," panggil Konan sebelum dia masuk ke kamar bersama yang lainnya.

"Apa?" tanya Pein dan menghampiri Konan.

"Kakak ingin kau berjanji sesuatu,"

"Janji apa?"

"Hari ini kan sudah mulai puasa, kakak minta kau untuk tidak berkelahi, minimal selama bulan puasa,"

"Tidak berkelahi? Yang benar saja!" protes Pein yang merasa keberatan dengan janji yang diminta Konan.

Berkelahi itu seperti sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitas bagi Pein. Minamal satu kali dalam seminggu akan ada anak lain yang adu hantam dengannya, baik itu disekolah atau disekitar panti. Dan tentu saja perkelahian itu selalu dimenangkan oleh Pein.

"Kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu Pein, masa satu bulan saja tidak bisa. Katanya kau ini jagoan, masa janji begitu saja tidak sanggup. Dasar jagoan payah," ejek Konan memanas-manasi Pein.

"Aku ini bukan jagoan payah tauk!"

"Jagoan payah! Anak ayam!" ledek Konan lagi.

"Baiklah, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bukan jagoan payah!"

"Janji tidak berkelahi?" tanya Konan untuk memastikannya.

"Tapi satu bulan saja,"

"Janji?"

"Iya, aku janji. Janji seorang jagoan!" ucap Pein dengan yakin sambil menunjuk kedirinya.

"Kalau kau melanggarnya?"

"Aku tidak akan melanggarnya!" Ucap Pein ngotot.

"Ya ya ya. Baikalah, kakak pegang janjimu. Sekarang kau boleh tidur."

Setelah membuat janji dengan Konan, Pein pun kembali kekamar untuk tidur lagi.

"Dengan begini aku bisa cukup tenang," ucap Konan tersenyum puas dan kembali kekamarnya. (note: kamar Konan terpisah dari anak-anak yang lainnya.

**-sun setsuna-**

Jam 7 pagi.

"Ayo bangun! Bangun! Sudah jam tujuh!" teriak Konan di kamar anak-anak asuhnya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kami masih ngantuk!"

"Hoam~"

Begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Ayo bangun! Kalian bisa terlambat sekolah nanti!" teriak Konan lagi sambil menariki selimut mereka.

Di bulan ramadhan ini sekolah masuk jam 08.00 dan pulang jam 11 untuk kelas satu dan dua SD. Untuk kelas tiga sampai kelas enam pulangnya jam 12.00, dan jam 13.00 bagi SMP

"Kami tidak mau sekolah," ucap Pein ketus.

"Tidak mau sekolah? Kalian ini mau jadi apa hah?" tanya Konan dengan nada kesal.

"Aku mau jadi Pilot," jawab Deidara ceplas-ceplos

"Aku Artis," jawab Sasori yang ikut menaggapi.

"Aku mau jadi polisi," jawab Itachi.

"Dokter," jawab Hidan.

"Kalau aku Pelaut," jawab Kisame.

"Direktur," jawab Kakuzu.

"Ilmuan," jawsab Zetsu

"Jadi pelawak," jawab Tobi ngasal.

"Yang pasti jadi jagoan, haha.." jawab Pein sebagai penutup.

"Hehehehe.." terdengar tawa kecil dari yang lainnya.

Mendengar jawaban yang mengejek seperti itu membuat Konan semakin kesal.

"Klo kalian tidak mau sekolah, akan kakak siram kalian semua dengan air!"

Konan lalu pergi kekamar mandi dan kembali dengan membawa air sepenuh ember.

'Asik main air, hehe..' batin Kisame si manusia ikan. Kayak judul acara tv anak ya?

"Kakak hitung sampe tiga ya," ancam Konan sambil mengangkat ember yang dipegangnya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari ana-anak akatsuki yang lain.

"Satu..."

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Dua..."

"..."  
>"Ti..." Konan bersiap menyiram mereka semua dengan air yang sudah dibawanya.<p>

"HARI INI KAN LIBUR KAK!" teriak Pein dan langsung membuat Konan berhenti menghitung

"He? Libur?" tampak Konan berpikir sejenak. "Oh iya ya, seminggu pertama di bulan Ramadhan ini kan sekolah diliburkan," pikir Konan baru ingat.

"Kalau kakak mau kesekolah, sana berangkat sendiri," celetuk Deidara

"Iya sana, paling-paling di bilang orang gila," tambah Pein.

"Hhahahahahaha.." Semua yang ada disana pada ngetawain Konan. Muka Konan pun langsung memerah sempurna.

"Uuh!" dengusnya lalu pergi meninggalkanr kamar mereka.

Brakk!

Konan membanting pintunya-kesal.

"Hei Pein, kak Konan marah tuh," ucap Sasori cemas

"Dia gak marah, cuma malu, hahaha," tawa Pein senang.

"Apa bener gak papa Pein, jangan-jangan nanti siang kita ga boleh makan," ucap Hidan yang juga cemas.

"Dasar bodoh, kita kan lagi puasa, memang tidak boleh makan siang. Sudah tidak usah pikirkan, kita tidur saja lagi" Pein pun menarik selimutnya lagi memimpin acara tidur pagi berjamaah tersebut.

.

.

.

Siang hari di panti asuhan Akatsuki.

"Aduh, perutku mulai lapar nih," keluh Deidara sambil nonton tv bersama yang lainnya.

"Aku juga nih," timpal Hidan.

"Namanya juga puasa, pasti lapar," balas Zetsu disebelahnya

"Aku ada ide, bagaimana klo kita nonton DVD saja," usul Itachi.

"Setuju! Aku mau nonton filmnya Jet li!" ucap Pein si Pein si penggemar film _action_.

"Aku mau nonton Gundam," ucap Sasori si penggemar robot-robotan.

"Aku mau nonton finding nemo," ucap Kisame.

"Aku mau-"

"Sudah cukup." Belum selesai Deidara ngomong, Itachi sudah motong perkataannya. "Tv nya kan cuma ada satu, gimana mau nonton semuanya," tambah Itachi.

"Yah.." tanggap Deidara sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan jadi tampak imut. Padahal dia tadi mau nonton film Die hard. What!

"Lain kali saja ya," hibur Itachi menenangkannya. "Klo gitu kita undi yang tiga ini saja dengan humpimpa," tambah Itachi.

Kini Pein, Sasori, dan Kisame tengah bersisap-siap melakukan humpimpa.

"Humpimpa alaihum gam...breng," ucap mereka bertiga beramaaan.

"Yah, aku kalah," tampak Pein dengan wajah kecewa karena sudah langsung tersingkir ditahap awal.

"Selanjutnya tinggal Sasori dan Kisame," ucap Itachi layaknya seorang juri. "Kita tentukan dengan suit, satu kali saja,"

Sasori dan Kisame mulai mengangkat tangannya bersamaaan.

"Su...it,"

"Aku menang! Yea aku menang!" teriak Sasori girang karena memenangkan adu suit melawan Kisame. "Kalau begitu kita akan menonton Gundam," ucap Itachi memutuskan dan disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

Sasori pun mencari dvd gundam yang dia inginkan dan memasukkan nya ke dvd player.

"Oi Pein, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasori saat melihat Pein meninggalkan tempat nonton tv.

"Aku mau ketaman belakang saja, cari angin," jawabnya sambil menuju ketaman belakang, tempat kesukaannya

"Baiklah teman-teman, ayo kita lanjutkan nonton gundamnya!" teriak Sasori bersemangat.

"Ya!" sahut yang lainnya.

Dikamar Konan.

"Kak, sudah siang, aku sudah boleh makan kan?" tanya Tobi sambil menarik-narik baju Konan yang sedang membaca buku.

"Iya, sudah boleh. Kau ambil sendiri saja yah." jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Tobi.

"Asik!" teriak Tobi senang dan langsung menuju kedapur untuk mengambil makanan. Sepiring nasi dan sepotong ayam goreng sisa sahur semalam.

.

.

"Aku boleh ikut nonton kan?" tanya Tobi ke yang lain sambil membawa makan siangnya.

"Boleh, tapi kau dibelakang saja nontonnya, kalau kau didepan kau bisa mengganggu puasa kami," jawab Itachi.

"Iya, aku menegrti," ucap Tobi paham.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan nonton gundamnya.

"Nyam nyam nyam nyam,"

Terdengar suara tobi yang lagi asik mengunyak makanan. Suara Tobi barusan mengusik Hidan yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Hei Tobi, bagaimana rasanya?" bisik Hidan sambil mundur agak kebelakang.

"Enak," jawab Tobi tanpa menoleh ke Hidan.

"Aku minta ya, sedikit," Hidan yang imannya lemah mulai terpengaruh sama ayam goreng yang dipegang Tobi.

"Tidak boleh, kau kan lagi puasa," usap Tobi sambil menyembunyikan makan siangnya dari tatapan lapar orang didepannya.

"Sedikit saja, yah yah," bujuk Hidan.

"Um.. iya deh," ucapnya polos. Dasar kau Tobi, mudah banget dibujuk sih. =.="

Tobi pun memberikan sisa makan siangnya ke Hidan.

"Woi Dan! Mau aku laporin sama kak Konan, hah?"

Perkataan Itachi barusan membuat Hidan kembali tersadar.

"Astgafirullahaladzim..." nyebut Hidan sambil ngusap-ngusap dadanya. "Maaf-maaf, aku lupa,"

"Oi Tobi, cepat kau selesain makananmu!" perintah Itachi ke Tobi.

"Iya," ucapnya dan kembali meneruskan makan siangnya.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai!" teriak Tobi sambil menjilati nasi yang menempel di jari-jarinya.

"Berisik!" teriak anak-anak yang lain karena mereasa terganngu dengan teriakan Tobi barusan.

"Maaf maaf," ucapnya dengan tampang innocent. "Itachi, Pein dimana? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya?" tanyanya pada Itachi.

"Dia ada ditaman belakang," jawab Itachi tanpa menoleh ke Tobi karena dia lagi serius nonton adegan pertarungan gundam. "Cepat kau taruh piringmu di dapur sana, dan cuci sendiri ya," perintahnya.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Jawabnya dan pergi meninggalakan mereka. Tapi bukannya ke dapur, dia malah menuju ke taman belakang tempat Pein berada, sambil membawa sisa paha ayam yang tadi dimakannya.

"Hei Pein, lihat ini," ucap Tobi sambil memamerkan paha ayam yang tadi dibawanya kepada Pein yang lagi tidur-tiduran di balai taman belakang.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Pein sambil membuka sebelah matanya dengan malas dan melihat ke arah Tobi yang berada disampingnya.

"Lihat ini, nyam nyam nyam.. enak lho," ledeknya sambil mengulum-ngulum paha ayam tadi.

"Eh? Malah ngeledek, pergi sana! Kalau tidak pergi akan kupukul kau!" ancam pein sambil menunjukan kepalan tangannya.

"Lihat ini Pein, lihat ini.." sekarang Tobi malah berputar-putar mengelilingi Pein sambil terius mengulum paha ayamnya.

"Hahaha.." kali ini Tobi mengiringinya dengan tawa yang makin membuat urat-urat di wajah Pein semakin bermunculan.

"TOBI!" teriak Pein sambil bangun kemudian menangkap Tobi dan,

"Ampun!"

Bletak!

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai kepala si bocah bandel tadi.

"HUWAAA! HUWAAA!" jerit Tobi menangis ambil memegangi kepalanya yang kena pukul sama Pein dan berlari kekamar Konan.

"Huwee!" tangisnya didepan Konan.

"Cup cup cup, Tobi kenapa nangis?" tanya Konan sambil mengusap-usap kepala Tobi.

"Hiks.. hiks.. kepalaku dipukul sama Pein, huwee!"

"Lagi-lagi anak itu, nakal banget sih," geram Konan begitu mendengar jawaban dari Tobi. "Sekarang dia ada dimana? Ayo antar kakak kesana,"

"Dia, dia di taman belakang," jawab Tobi tersedu-sedu. Kemudian mereka berdua menuju ke taman belakang.

"Pein! Kau ini nakal banget sih! Ini kan bulan puasa! Kenapa kau memukul Tobi, hah?" tanya Konan sambil marah-marah.

Pein yang sedang meneruskan tidur siangnya yang tadi terganggu sama Tobi terpaksa harus kembali terganggu sama teriakan dari Konan.

'Hah~ Ibunya dateng,' batin Pein ngeledek.

"Pein! Jawab kakak, kenapa kau memukul Tobi?" tanya Konan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa makan didepanku," jawab Pein sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Eh? Benar begitu Tobi?" tanya Konan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tobi.

"Aku kan cuma bercanada tadi," elak Tobi.

Konan pun berjongkok di depan Tobi untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tobi dan mulai menasihatinya.

"Tobi gak boleh begitu ya, Pein kan lagi puasa, jadi kau tidak boleh makan didepannya. Tobi anak baik mengerti kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

'Giliran ngomong sama si Tobi pelan banget, pake senyum-senyum segala lagi. Giliran ngomong sama aku udah kayak pake toa. Dasar nenek sihir.' batin Pein gondok.

"Iya kak, Tobi anak baik ngerti. Maaf,"  
>"Pinter. Sekarang minta maaf ke Pein juga ya,"<p>

"Pein, aku minta maaf," ucap Tobi meminta maaf ke Pein.

"Hn," jawab Pein ogah-ogahan.

"Pein, kau juga harus minta maaf ke Tobi!" perintah Konan ke Pein.

"Tidak mau," jawab Pein.

"Peeiiinnnn!" tegas Konan. tapi Pein malah memunggingi badannya dan pura-pura tidak dengar. Begitulah Pein, kata 'maaf' tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Jagoankan gak pernah salah.

"Huh, dasar," kesal Konan yang geregetan sama tingkah si rambut durian ini. "Ayo Tobi, kita masuk saja." Ajak Konan sambil menggandeng tangan Tobi.

"Iya kak,"

"Nah, kau nonton dvd sama yang lain saja ya, kakak mau istirahat dulu,"

"Iya," jawabnya nurut.

Tobi lalu duduk bersama dengan anak-anak yang lain untuk menonton gundam. 15 menit kemudian tampak dia dia telah tertidur di depan tv, mungkin karena kekenyangan dan menangis membuatnya jadi menagntuk.

.

.

.

.

"Maghrib nya berapa menit lagi sih?" tanya Sasori yang udah gak sabar.

"Tiga menit lagi," jawab Itachi sambil memperhatikan jam dinding yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Para penghuni panti asuhan Akatsuki tengah bersiap-siap untuk berbuka puasa. Di depan mereka sudah tersedia teh manis, sebakul nasi, dan berbagai macam lauk pauk seperti tahu, tempe, dan tumis kangkung.

Dung dung dung..

"Buka!" teriak Pein, Sasori, sama Deidara yang udah gak sabaran sambil berebut menyendok nasi.

"Bukan! Itu suara tukang es dung dung tau!" teriak kisame dan membuat ketiganya berguibrak ria.

'Tukang es sialan,' batin pein.

Tak tak tak tak tak... Dung dung dung..

"Allhu akbar, Allahu akbar.." kali ini benar suara adzan yang terdengar ditelinga mereka semua.

"Waktunya makan!" teriak semuanya dengan semangat dan langsung menyerbu makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Eeiiit! Tunggu dulu!" teriak Konan dan menghentikan aksi berebutan makanan diantara mereka.

"Ada apa kak?" tanya mereka.

"Kita berdoa dulu,"

"Hah~," keluh mereka yang udah pada kelaperan.

Konan pun memimpin pembacaan doa berbuka puasa dan doa sebelum makan, kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnnya.

"Waktunya makan!" teriak mereka lagi setelah seleai berdoa.

"Eiiit! Tunggu dulu!" lagi-lagi Konan menghentikan gerakan mereka.

"Apa lagi kak?" tanya Pein setengah emosi.

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma ngetes kuping, hehe..." godanya dan bikin yang lainnya jadi sweatdrop.

"Serbu!" teriak Pein memberi aba-aba.

"Minum teh manisnya dulu!" teriak Konan pada kerumunan anak-anak lapar didepannya yang sedang berebut makanan.

Setelah mereka semua selesai menyendok nasi dan lauk-pauknya, merekapun mulai meminum teh manis, lalu mereka makan bersama-sama. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat puas karena berhasil menyelesaikan puasa di hari pertama ini.

**TBC**

Yup, itulah tadi hari pertama para chibi Akatsuki kita yang masih pada imut-imut. Mohon maaf jika humor di fic ini terasa kurang, soalnya sun gak tega buat nistain mereka, *meluk Sasori sama Deidara*. Tapi mudah-mudahan fic ini dapat memberikan hiburan dan pelajaran pada teman-teman yang kucinta, *plak

Dan untuk nenek Chiyo sendiri, disini hanya sun jadikan sebgai pelengkap, hehehe.. *di tancep kunai*. Rencananya fic ini akan terdiri dari 3 chapter. Chapter ketiga nanti insyaallah dirilis sebelum lebaran. Mudah-mudahan sempet,^^

Secara pribadi, sun mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi teman-teman yang menjalankannnya. Mohon maaf atas kata-kata sun yang kurang berkenan selama ini.

Akhir kata,** Riview ya... ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih buat yang udah pada riview di chapter sebelumnya, ini balasan riview kalian.

**Dari avamura.**

Haha... iya, Hidan nya udah insyaf, tapi ya begitu, imannya masih lemah.

**Kitsune murasaki have a poker****.**

Sun-chan? Aku kan cowo =.='. Tapi kayaknya bagus juga, jadi kedengeran lebih imut, *plak

Iya, udah mulai puasa tanggal 1 Agustus lalu. Maksaih ya ucapannya, ^^

**Just g' login.**

Iya, ada kesalah tulis, hehe.. udah kuperbaiki. Makasih ya udah ngingetin. Riview lagi ya, xp

**Kurousa Hime**

Mereka alim-alim, tapi tetep aja pada bandel.

Nilai moralnya ya? sebenernya ada dichapter kemarin, tapi cuma tersirat aja. Misalnya, **jangan makan didepan orang yang lagi puasa**. Makasih sarannya, mudah-mudahan dichapter ini ada nilai moralnya lagi tapi hanya tersirat aja, karena takutnya malah dibilang menceramahi, hehehe..

**Shogai karin**

Makasih ya dah riview.

Insyaallah chapter terakhir nanti kubuat tentang lebaran, ^^

Pein nya sengaja aku bikin lebih muda dari Konan, supaya bisa mengimbangi anak-anak Akatsuki yang lain.

Sebenernya dichapter kemarin ada adegan PeinKonan lho, yaitu pas Pein ngiri sama perlakuan lembut yang ditunjukan Konan ke Tobi. Nanti sun tambah deh adegan mereka berdua, tapi cuma sebatas adegan anak-anak ya, kan Pein masih kecil, *ngusap-ngusap pala Pein*digigit Pein.

**Hatakehanahungry**

Makasih ya dah riview.

Wah, kamu pernah puasa kayak Tobi juga ya, sun juga perna, hhahaha..

**Arigatou**

Waduh, sampe ketawa guling-guling begitu, Ntar malah tambah laper tuh, Haha,..

Makasih ya dah riview,

**Matsushita ninchan**

Alhamdulillah kalau bisa bisa bikin lupa sama laper dan haus kamu.

Salam kenal juga, ^^

**Ren-Mi3 Novanta.**

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa juga. Makasih ya dah riview, ^^

**Ai No Utsukushi Hikari****.**

Tau tuh, marah-marah mulu neng Konan.

Konan: "Marah! Siapa yang marah-marah, hah!"

Gubrak,

Makasih ya al dah riview. Riview lagi ya,

**HakuZuka**

Si Tobi emang imut-imut karena dia yang paling kecil. Aku ngebayanginnya dia itu pake baju yang kegedean sampe nutupin dengkul, kayak kartun alfin and the chipmunk.

Ya begitulah, emang susah ngurusin anak-anak bandel kayak Pein dan yang lainnya, mangkanya jad sering marah-marah saking setressnya, hehe..

**Tsubaki**** Audhi**

Akatsuki chibi emang ngegemesin banget. Bahkan Pein yang buruk rupa*dibantai* juga keliatan imut. Sun terinspirasi setelah liat gambar mereka yang unyu-unyu~. Buat yang belum ngeliat, silahkan di search di mbah google.

Makasih ya dah riview, salam kenal juga.

**Crimson Fruit**

Tobi bukan cuma polos, tapi juga ngeselin bagi Pein, haha..

Udah update nih, riview lagi ya, ^^

**Halo-Daus-Salam**

Disini Peinnya gak mesum, soalnya masih kecil. Lagipula ceritanya tentang ramadhan, takut reader jadi mikir mesum juga, hehe..

**Oh-chan is Nanda**

Masih ada misstypo ya? padahal dah ka sun cek berulang-ulang, maklum lagi laper, hehe.. (padahal gak laper aj juga typo terus, xp)

**Yuzura koyuki kagene**

Iya gak papa. Makasih ya dah riview, ^^

Yup, itu tadi balesan dari riview-riview kalian. Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah dan jawaban yang kurang memuaskan. Makasih ya dah pada riview, riview lagi ya, hihihi...

Kita lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya.

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi K****ishimoto**

**Judul Fic: Chibi ****Akatsuki, Puasa**

**Author : Sun Setsuna**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, bahasa gak baku, sedikit OOC**

**Summary: Mau tau kisah ****Akatsuki kecil yang masih pada unyu unyu dalam menjalankan puasa? Cekidot.**

**Chapter 2**** : tambah laper~**

Puasa hari ke 8.

Jam 12:15 siang.

"Assalamualaikum~ kami pulang~," ucap anak-anak Akatsuki yang baru pada pulang dari sekolah. Suara mereka terdengar sangat memperihatinkan seperti orang yang belum makan dari pagi.

(Akatsuki : Emang belum makan!)

Maklum saja, ini kan hari pertama mereka sekolah di bulan ramadhan, pasti rasanya berbeda dengan puasa dirumah.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, mereka lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan membuang tas yang mereka kenakan ke sembarang arah.

"Panasnya~," keluh Kisame sambil berjalan sempoyongan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Capeknya~," keluh Hidan sambil membuka baju dan pamer badannya yang katanya sexy kayak aming wati -?-.

"Iya un, lebih enak puasa dirumah daripada disekolah un," timpal Deidara sambil merebahkan dirinya di lantai.

"Arrgh~ nyamannya~," ucap Sasori yang juga ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Deidara.

"Kalian sudah pulang ya?" tanya Tobi yang baru keluar dari dapur. Karena dia masih kelas satu, jadi dia sudah pulang sejak jam 11 tadi.

"Eh Tobi, kau habis makan ya?" tanya Hidan sambil memperhatikan sisa makanan dimulut Tobi.

"Eh, Iya," jawabnya sambil mengusap sisa makanan dimulutnya dengan lengan baju .

"Tobi, masih ada makanan gak di dapur?" tanya Pein to the point.

"Aku gak tau kalau soal itu," Jawab Tobi.

"Dei, kita kedapur yuk," ajak Pein sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Iya, aku mengerti," balas Deidara yang mengerti maksud dari senyuman Pein barusan.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Ke dapur," jawab Pein sambil memberikan kode-kode ke Sasori.

"Gak boleh tau, kita kan lagi puasa," ucap Sasori berusaha mencegah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Pein dan Deidara.

"Ayo ikut aja, mumpung kak Konan belum pulang nih, jadi gak bakal ketahuan, hehehe.." ajak Deidara pula.

"Tapi Allah pasti tau," celetuk Itachi.

Glek,

Deidara yang tadinya semangat, kini jadi gemeter setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Tenang dei, Allah gak bakal ngadu sama kak Konan," ucap Pein berusaha meyakinkan Deidara. Dasar sok tau.

"Oh.. begitu ya," ucap Deidara yang kini kembali tegar dengan pendiriannya, untuk ikut ke dapur. =.='

"Kau benar juga Pein, aku ikut juga deh, hehe.." ucap Sasori yang terpengaruh sama ucapan terakhir Pein. Sasori danna! Jangan ikutin kata-kata Pein!

"Nah, ayo kita mulai misi kita!" teriak Pein bersemangat.

"Ya!" jawab Deidara dan Sasori.

Mereka bertigapun langsung menuju kedapur untuk 'berburu' makanan.

"Sasori, kau cari disebelah sana. Dei, kau cari disebelah sana, dan aku akan mencari disebelah sini." Instruksi Pein sambil menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang dimaksud.

"Baik!" jawab mereka bedua.

Cklek! Kreek! Bruk! Brak! Prang! Sret! Gret!

Suara mereka bertiga yang sibuk mencari-cari makanan di setiap lokasi yang ada di dalam dapur.

"Sasori, kamu nemu apa?" tanya Pein ke Sasori.

"Aku nemu mi instan nih," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan tiga bungkus mie instan yang ditemukannya didalam lemari.

"Dei, kau nemu apa?"

"Aku dapat telur un," jawab dei sambil menunjukan dua butir telur yang dipegangnya. "Kalau kau dapat apa Pein?"

"Kalau aku dapat ini," ucap Pein sambil menunjukan sebotol besar minuman bersoda.

"Wah..." ucap Sasori dan Deidara dengan berliur.

Mereka bertiga lalu berkumpul sambil berjongkok dan tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Rencana kita berhasil, hihihi..." ucap Pein sambil ketawa cekikikan.

"Hari ini kita akan makan tanpa diketahui kak Konan, kau hebat Pein," puji Deidara.

"Kenapa tidak ketahuan?"

"Tentu saja tidak ketahuan, kak Konan kan pulangnya masih satu jam lagi. Kau lupa ya sas?" tanya Pein ke Sasori.

"Aku gak lupa kok, aku ingat," sanggah Sasori.

"Lah, bukannya tadi kamu yang bertanya, "kenapa tidak ketahuan?" begitu kan?" tanya Pein sambil menirukan suara tadi.

"He? Aku gak bilang begitu kok," sangkal Sasori lagi.

"Tapi sepertinya aku kenal sama suara itu, siapa ya?" tanya Deidara sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Iya, aku juga merasa tidak asing dengan suara tadi. Suaranya seperti, nenek sihir," tanggap Pein sambil memberikan efek horror pada kata nenek sihir.

"Nenek sihir ya?" ucap suara horror dari belakang mereka.

Kretek kretek

"Pe-Pein, pe-perasaan gue gak enak nih," ucap Sasori gemeteran sambil memutar kepalanya ke arah belakang, begitu juga dengan Pein, dan Deidara.

Begitu mereka melihat kebelakang, dilihatnya sesosok wanita berambut biru yang sedang melotot ke arah mereka sambil meremas-remas kedua tangannya.

"Ka-kak Konan," ucap mereka bertiga sambil ngeluarin keringet dinginn.

"DASAR ANAK-ANAK NAKAL!"

Plak! Plok! Plak!

Sebuah 'cap tangan' berhasil mendarat di masing-masing pantat mereka sebagai hukuman karena perbuatan mereka tadi.

"Sakit~," ringis Sasori sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Pantatku terasa seperti terbakar un," ringis Deidara sambil memegangi pantatnya juga. Tampak matanya agak berair, sepertinya dia menangis.

"Dasar cengeng," ejek Pein dengan wajah biasa aja. Dia memang tidak pernah menangis, apalagi cuma karena sebuah 'tepukan kecil', jagoan gitu loh.

"Sakit tau," jawab Deidara sambul menahan tangis.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan menangis, nanti kau malah semakin lapar dei," nasihat Konan dan menggiring mereka ke kamar mandi.

"Hiks.. hiks..,"

"Loh kok terkunci?" pikir Konan saat pintu kamar mandinya tidak bisa dibuka. "Siapa di dalam?" tanyanya.

"Aku, Kisame?"

"Kau sedang apa? Cepat buka pintunya?"

"Lagi mandi kak, sebentar lagi!" jawabnya.

"Jangan lama-lama woi mandinya! Makruh!" teriak Pein sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Tumben kau pintar Pein," ledek Konan sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Cih," ucap Pein sambil membuang muka.

"Woo segitu aja ngambek~," ejek Konan sambil toel-toel pundah Pein.

"Ngapain sih toel-toel? Suka ya?" ejek Pein kali ini.

"Suka denganmu? Kau ini masih anak kecil, tauk!" jawab Konan sambil membandingkan tingginya dengan Pein yang hanya setinggi dagunya. Itu pun sudah dihitung sama tinggi rambut Pein yang jabrik.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Kakak ini menyebalkan!" teriak Pein sambil menatap kesal ke Konan.

"Kau itu yang meyebalkan!" balas Konan sambil memberikan deathglare ke Pein.

"Aku selesai," ucap Kisame yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa!" teriak Pein dan Konan sambil memberikan deathglare ke Kisame.

"A-aku salah apa?" tanya Kisame yang gak tau apa-apa.

"Eh? Maafkan kakak Kisame," ucap Konan yang tersadar setelah melihat Kisame yang lagi memasang muka ketakutan.

"Huh," dengus Pein.

"Basuh kepala kalian dan segera tidur!" Peintah Konan kepada tiga orang tadi.

"Iya kak,"

Setelah mendinginkan kepala, Pein, Sasori, dan Deidara langsung masuk kekamar untuk tidur siang. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain sudah pada tertidur diruang tengah.

"Hah~ Hari ini benar-benar panas. Belum lagi ditambah sama kelakuan tiga anak itu," keluh Konan sambil menyeka keringatnya. "Kalau saja tadi aku tidak pulang cepat karena kakashi sensei tidak masuk, pasti mereka sudah makan secara diam-diam. Dasar anak-anak nakal,"

Konan lalu juga membasuh kepalanya untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas karena sengatan matahari, dan karena kelakuan anak-anak asuhnya tadi. Setelah itu, dia lalu menuju dikamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Pukul 4:00 sore

"Hei Itachi, kau lagi baca buku apa?" tanya Pein sambil memperhatikan Itachi yang sedang asik membaca sebuah buku.

"Baca komik," jawab Itachi singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Komik apa?"

"Detectif conan," jawab Itachi sambil menunjukan cover komik yang dibacanya.

"Haha... namanya seperti kak Konan ya."

"Hn,"

"Kau punya komik yang lain tidak?"

Itachi lalu menutup komiknya. "Coba kau cari saja disana," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kardus tempat dia menyimpan komik-komiknya.

Pein lalu mencari-cari komik yang ingin dibacanya.

"Aku pinjam yang ini ya?" tanya Pein sambil menunjukkan sebuah komik berjudul One Piece.

Itachi melirik singkat kearah Pein, "Iya, bawa saja," dan kembali meneruskan membaca komiknya.

Setelah mendapat izin dari si pemilik komik, Pein lalu menuju kehalaman belakang, tempat favoritnya.

.

.

.

"Selesai juga," ucap Pein dan menutup komik yang tadi di bacanya. Dia lalu melongok kedalam untuk melihat jam dinding.

Krucuk krucuk,

Terdengar suara perut Pein yang kelaparan. "Masih satu jam lagi, enaknya ngapain ya?" tanyanya seorang diri.

"Pein, Pein, temani aku main yuk," disaat Pein sedang sibuk berpikir, muncul Tobi dibelakangnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar yang penuh dengan mainan-mainan miliknya. Tobi menyebutnya sebagai 'kotak ajaib'

"Ga mau," ucap Pein acuh. Dia memang ingin mengisi waktu sebelum adzan maghrib, tapi bukan dengan menemani bocah menyebalkan seperti si Tobi ini.

"Sebentar saja deh~," pintanya dengan nada memelas.

"Biasanya kan kau main sama kak Konan. Sana, main dengannya saja." Ucap Pein sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kayak lagi ngusir ayam.

"Kak Konan lagi membantu nenek memasak didapur, dan dia memintaku untuk main denganmu. Ayolah Pein~," kali ini sibocah loli mengeluarkan tampang puppies eye terimutnya yang bahkan bisa membuat ibu-ibu tetangga pada berebut untuk memeluknya. Tapi berhubung Pein bukan ibu-ibu, dia cuma memutar bola matanya dengan tampang bosan. 'Kenapa harus aku sih,' batin nya. "Mau main apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Um... Mobil-mobilan?" tanya Tobi sambil mengeluarkan mobil-mobilan dari kotak ajaibnya layaknya doraemon.

"Tidak mau, yang lain," Jawab Pein malas.

Tobi pun mulai mencari mainan lainnya yang ada di kotak ajaib.

"Kapal-kapalan?" tanya Tobi lagi sambil menunjukan sebuah kapal-kapalan.

"Tidak seru, yang lain saja,"

"Perahu-perahuan?"

"Yang lain,"

"Boneka-bonekaan?"

"What the hell?" ucap Pein dengan tampang terkejut. 'Kau pikir aku ini cewek, hah?' batinnya gondok.

"Jadi, mau main boneka-bonekaan nih?" tanya Tobi yang gak tau arti dari bahasa inggris yang diucapin Pein barusan.

"Lupakan. Yang lain,"

"Hah~" Tobi pun terus mengacak-acak kotak ajaibnya, berharap dia menemukan mainan yang bisa membuat Pein main mau menamaninya bermain.

"Nah, kalau ini gimana, kau pasti mau kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjukan dua buah tembak-tembakan air.

"Tidak mau, itu akan membuatku tambah lapar," ucapnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang lagi keroncongan. 'Emangnya aku anak TK main tembak-tembakan air. Kalau tembakan beneran aku baru mau main, hahaha.' batinnya si rambut orange membayangkan dirinya yang lagi nembak-nembakin penjahat dengan senapan AK-47. Calon teroris nih kayaknya.

"Huh! Niat nemenin main gak sih?" rungut Tobi yang telah bersusah payah menunjukan mainan-mainan terbaiknya.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita main pura-pura mati. Kau mau kan?" tanya Pein sambil menyeringai kearah Tobi.

"Pura-pura mati?" tanya Tobi yang baru denger nama permainan yang tadi dibilang Pein. "Bagaiman cara mainnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Pertama-tama, aku akan tiduran disini," ucap Pein sambil merebahkan dirinya di balai. "Trus, aku akan menutup mataku dan tidak akan menanggapi semua yang kau katakan," ucapnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Oh, begitu ya," ucap Tobi paham. "Baiklah,"

1 menit

2 menit

"Pein?" tanya Tobi, tapi Pein tidak merespon. 'Jadi seperti ini ya mainnya,'.

3 menit

5 menit

10 menit

"Pein, terus aku ngapain?" tanya Tobi dengan tampang polos sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Pein.

"Ngok~ ngok~. zzzZzzzZZzz" Cuma dengkuran Pein yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Tobi tadi.

"Pein curang! Pein curang! Ini sih namanya tidur!" teriakanya sambil memukul-mukul kepala Pein.

"Aw aw aw aw," ringis Pein dan terbangun dari tidurnya. "Sakit bodoh!" teriaknya sambil menangkap tangan Tobi yang masih terus saja memukuli kepalanya.

"Ini sih sama aja gak main! Dasar Pein pembohong!"

"Aku bukan pembohong." Ucap Pein sewot. Walaupun dia suka berkelahi, tapi dia tidak suka berbohong.

"Kau pembohong, buktinya kau malah tidur tadi."

"Namanya juga main pura-pura mati, bodoh,"

"Kalau begitu aku gak mau main pura-pura mati," rungut Tobi lagi.

"Ha~," balas Pein bosan. "Sekarang kau mau main apa?"

"Aku tidak mau main lagi denganmu,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Pein tersenyum senang. 'Akhirnya anak ini menyerah juga, khu khu khu.'

"Tapi kau harus temani aku ke kandang ayam,"

"Hah? Apa? Untuk apa aku kesana? Aku tidak mau." Tolaknya.

"Kalau begitu akan kulaporkan pada kak Konan kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku main," ancam Tobi.

"Iya iya, aku temani," ucap Pein malas. 'Bisa panas kuping ku kalau ngedengerin ocahan si nenek sihir itu,'

"YEA!" teriak Tobi puas dan segera menarik tangan Pein, menuju ke kandang ayam disamping rumah.

.

.

.

"Dei, kau sedang apa?" tanya Tobi yang melihat Deidara yang sedang berada didepan kandang ayam. Tampak di sekeliling Deidara ada ayam-ayam lucu yang selama ini dipeliharanya.

"Aku sedang memberi makan ayam, un," jawab Deidara dan memberikan tangannya yang berisi beras ke ayam-ayam tadi. Dengan segera, ayam-ayam tersebut langsung mematuki beras yang ada di tangannya.

"Sepertinya seru," tanggap Tobi dengan wajah antusias.

"Ya begitulah," tanggap Deidara dan melihat kearah Tobi. "Wah wah wah, kayaknya ada pengasuh baru nih, hahaha.." tawa Deidara yang melihat Pein sedang menggandeng tangan Tobi. Sontak Pein langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Tobi dan memberikan deathglare ke Deidara.

"Boleh aku ikut memberi mereka makan?" tanya Tobi ke Deidara. Sepertinya dia sudah tidah perduli sama 'pengasuh barunya', ckckckck

"Boleh saja, nih," Deidara pun memberikan makanan ayam-berupa beras yang dipegangnya (dalam kaleng kecil) ke Tobi. Dituangnya sebagian beras tersebut ketangan kecil si bocah loli agar bisa ikut memberi makan ayam-ayam.

"Kau mau juga Pein?" tanya Deidara sambil menyodorkan kaleng beras ke arah Pein.

"Tidak perlu," jawabnya sinis.

"Ayam manis, ayam manis, kecini, kecini," panggil Tobi ke ayam-ayam didepannya sambil menyodorkan beras ditangannya.

Ayam-ayam tersebut mulai datang menghampiri Tobi dan memakan beras yang ada di tangannya.

"Ahahaha... geli, geli." Tawa Tobi yang mersa kegelian karena terkenan patukan-patukan ayam yang sedang memakan beras di tangannya.

Sementara itu, Pein hanya menyaksikan kelakuan Tobi, ralat ayam-ayam didepan Tobi dan mulai bergumam gak jelas, "Mereka terlihat sangat lezat," ucapnya sambil mengelap air liur dibibirnya.

"He? Maksudmu un?" tanya Deidara yang mendengar gumaman Pein.

"Ayam goreng, ayam bakar, ayam sayur, opor ayam," ucap Pein menyebutkan macam-macam olahan ayam sambil menunjuk ke arah ayam-ayam yang ada didepannya. Nampak air liur dibibirnya semakin meluncur deras kayak air terjun niagara. Lebay~

Deidara yang menyadari gelagat tidak beres dari temannya ini berusaha menyadarkan Pein. Tapi telat, Pein sudah terlanjur melancxarkan serangan ke kerumunan ayam didepannya.

"Akan kumakan kalian semua!" teriaknya heboh.

Petok! Petok! Kok! Petok!

Ayam-ayam pun langsung berhamburan untuk menghindari sergapan Pein yang liar dan membabi buta.

"Hentikan Pein! Jangan!" teriak Deidara yang khawatir atas keselamatan ayam-ayam yang tak berdosa -?- itu.

Pein yang yang sudah terlanjur hilang kendali tidak mendengar teriakan Deidara dan terus mengejar ayam-ayam tersebut. Sampai,

"Hosh hosh hosh..." napasnya tersengal-sengal setelah main kejar-kejaran sama ayam. "Dasar ayam-ayam sial, gara-gara kalian aku jadi tambah lapar!" rutuknya dan melempar sebuah batu ke ayam-ayam tadi, tapi tidak kena.

Bekok! Petok! Bekok! Kok!

Ejek ayam-ayam tersebut sambil menujukan ekor dan pantatnya ke Pein.

"Cih ayo kita pergi dari sini Tobi!"

Pein pun menarik tangan Tobi karena tidak tahan jika harus lama-lama berada disini.

"Tapi aku masih mau disini," ucap Tobi dan mendapatkan deathglare dari Pein. "Kalau begitu ke kolam ikan ya," ucap Tobi sambil menunjukan puppies eye nya lagi.

Tanpa banyak protes, Pein pun menurutinya. Sepertinya dia sudah kelelahan untuk berdebat dengan sibocah keras kepala yang sedang di gandengnya ini.

Begitu sampai dikolam ikan yang letaknya berada didepan rumah, disana sudah ada Kisame yang sedang memeberi makan ikan.

"Kisame, aku boleh ikutan gak?" tanya Tobi ke Kisame.

"Boleh, ini peletnya," jawab Kisame dan memberikan sebagian pelet (baca: makan ikan) yang dipegangnya ke tangan Tobi.

"Bukannya pelet itu yang seperti ini ya?" tanya Tobi sambil menjulurkankan lidahnya.

"Itu melet Tobi~," jawab Kisame sambil tersenyum

"Kau salah Tobi, pelet itu artinya jampi-jampi, hahaha..." ucap Pein ngelantur dan bikin Kisame swetdrop.

"Ayo Tobi, lemparkan peletnya!" seru Kisame memberi instruksi ke Tobi.

"Iya." Tobi lalu melempar atau menyebar pelet yang dipegangnya ke kolam dan langsung dimakan oleh ikan-ikan dengan lahap.

"Hahahaha... ikanya lucu ya," tawa Tobi yang melihat ikan yang monyong-monyong saat sedang memakan pelet-pelet yang dilemparnya tadi.

"Lihat Pein, ikannya monyong-monyong. Seperti ini." Terlihat Tobi mulai memonyong-monyongkan mulutnya seperti ikan-iksn tadi dan menunjukannya ke Pein.

Pein yang melihat aksi monyong-monyongan Tobi terlihat merinding geli. "Hentikan itu Tobi, atau kulempar kau kekolam," ancam Pein.

"Kisame, lihat ini," kini Tobi mengalihkan monyong-monyongan nya ke Kisame dan membuat Kisame jadi tertawa.

"Hahaha... Seperti ini ya," Kisame ikut memonyong-monyongkan mulutnya seperti Tobi dan mereka berduapun tertawa bersama.

'Anak-anak yang aneh,' batin Pein sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka.

Setelah puas tertawa, Tobi dan Kisame kembali melanjutkan memberi makan ikan. Sementara itu Pein hanya mengamati ikan-ikan yang berada di kolam dan mulai berliur lagi. "Ikan bakar, ikan goreng, ikan asap, ikan pepes," ucapnya dan bersiap masuk kedalam kolam.

"Jangan Pein! Nanti kau tambah lapar!" teriakTobi dan menghentikan aksi brutal yang akan dilakukan Pein.

"Eh," Pein tersadar setelah mendengar suara cempreng Tobi barusan. "Sial! Tadi ayam yang makan, sekarang ikan yang makan. Kapan giliranku makan!" teriaknya frustasi.

Tak tak tak tak dug sug sug.

"Allahuakbar Allahuakbar..."

"Sudah adz-"

"Makan!"

Sebelum Kisame menyelesaikan ucapannya, Pein langsung berlari kedalam layaknya banteng ngamuk.

Kisame dan Tobi pun segera masuk kedalam untuk berbuka puasa, tentunya tidak berlari-lari seperti Pein tadi.

Puasa hari kedelapan, selesai.

**TBC**

Yea! Akhirnya bisa update dalam waktu seminggu. Gimana, ancur kah? Abal kah? Mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur. Untuk chapter terakhir insyaallah update sebelum lebaran. Sebelum berpisah, sun mau ngasih sedikit pantun.

Bulan ramadhan membawa rahmat

Ayo kita perbanyak mengajii

Daripada numpang lewat

Ayo dong klik yang dibawah ini. (riview)

**Wasasalamuailikum.**

**Jaa minna!**** ^^/**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum kechapter selanjutnya, sun minta waktu ya buat balesin rivewan kalian dulu yach, ^^

Balesan riview chapter 2

**Cha2luvGaga**

Haha.. Ya! Semangat! ^^/

Makasih ya dah rivew. Udah update nih, riview lagi ya.

**Ren-Mi3 Novanta**

Jiah, malah mikirin adzan maghrib, haha..

Iya, disini Tobi keliatan imut. Dan disini dia bukan Madara, kelak kan akan tau jawabannya, *kenapa kayak tebe ya?*

**Crimson Fruit**

Ia, disini Tobi gak pake topeng. Bayangin aja mukanya yang bullet kayak permen lolipop, matanya yang besar, dan idungnya yang mungil. Kayak apa tuh?

**Arigatou **

Yo! Dah update nih. Riview lagi ya,

**Tsubaki Audhi**

Waalaikumsalam.

Emang sok tau tuh Pein segala bilang "Allah gak bakal ngadu ke kak Konan," ujung-ujung nya ketauan juga, ckckck

**Shogai Karin**

Awalnya pengen Sun bikin "basuh muka kalian," tapi berhubung cuaca yang panas, sekalian aja jadi sun bikin "Basuh kepala kalian,"

Haha.. Sungak nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka pas bagian Pein bilang itu ya, haha..

Makasih ya dah riview. ^^

**Hatakehanahungry**

Iya, di chapter ini Sun banyakin Itachi nya, makasih ya dah riview, ^^

**Dimitri Watson**

Maklum, Kalau orang laper pikirannya emang makanan terus, makannya Pein inget semua jenis olahan ayam, haha.

**Miki Yuiki Vessalius**

Emang paling tuh bandel si Pein, tapi yang lain juga gak kalah bandel lho. Dichapter ini ada kenakalan-kenakalan yang pernah mereka lakuin sama mereka, walaupun gak semuanya.

**Ai No Utsukushi Hikari**

Makasih ya al dah riview, ^^

**The Jammers C-ban**.

Oke, bro.. *balesan apaan nih? =.='*

**Risuki Taka**

Kalau mau liat Akatsuki yang unyu-unyu ini silahkan search di google, 'Chibi Akatsuki,' lucu-lucu lho, ^^

**Tiffany90**

Makasih ya dah rivew dan jadiin sun sebagai author favorite kamu, ^^

**DeiDei Rinnepero13**

DeiDei! Lama gak berjumpa! *cipika-cipiki*digampar*

Tapi sayang sekali, di chapter ini Dei-chan akan menderita, fufufu *dibantai DeiDei*

**DeiDei Rinnepero13**

Iya, sun ini cowok, tapi kecewek-cewekan, *plak

Ambil aja Deidara nya, bilangin supaya gak nakal lagi, xp

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**

Gak boleh! Sasorinya buat Sun! *tarik Sasori dari yuki*

Yup, susah ngilangin kesan cool dari Itachi, apalagi karena di manganya dia sering muncul.

**Kurousa Hime**

Oh.. begitu ya. Iya deh, ntar sun tulis pesan moral di chapter kemarin. Makasih ya sarannya.

Oke, sun akan membuat chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, dan di chapter terakhir ini, sun akan membuat kalian semua para readers banjir air mata-mata, *yakin*

**L-The-Mysterious**

Typo lagi typo lagi, gara-gara si komo lewat, *plak.

Hah~ typo selalu jadi kekurangan Sun dalam membuat fic, ada yang bisa ngasih saran? Mudah-mudahan di chapter ini bisa di kurangin typonya.

**Hikaru Kin**

Haha.. namanya juga masih anak-anak, masih mudah terpengaruh sama bisikan Pein yang terkutuk-?-

Makasih ya dah fave, riview lagi ya,^^

**Haru no Yuuchan999**

Akhirnya kamu muncul juga yuu-chan! *ngelemparin C1 sebagai ucapan selamat datang, xp*

Oke, di chapter ini ka sun banyakin bagian Itachi nya. Semua demi kamu, halah.

**Rhintan Prameswari**

Siip, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir yang di dalamnya ada hari lebarannya,

Okeh, itu tadi adalah balesan dari riview-riview kalian di chapter sebelumnya. Mohon maaf jika ada jawaban yang kurang puas dan penulisan nama yang salah. Buat yang minta pesan moral di chapter kemarin, berikut pesan-pesannya:

1.** sesama teman harus saling menasihati dan mengingatkan,** seperti yang dilakukan ketika Pein mau ke dapur untuk mencari-cari makanan

2. **Jangan suka sok tau tentang kekuasaan Allah. Meskipun Allah gak bisa 'ngadu' ke manusia, tapi Allah punya cara untuk memberitahukannya. **Seperti Konan yang pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, siapa yang mengira kan?

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi K****ishimoto**

**Judul Fic: Chibi ****Akatsuki, Puasa**

**Author : Sun Setsuna**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU**** (setting kayak di indonesia), ada bahasa gak baku, sedikit OOC**

**Summary: Mau tau kisah ****Akatsuki kecil yang masih pada unyu unyu dalam menjalankan puasa? Cekidot.**

**Chapter 3: Hari Kemenangan**

Panti asuhan Akatsuki. Jam 4 sore.

Tampak seorang anak dengan gaya rambut ngejabrik berwarna orange sedang duduk tenang sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di teras belakang rumah. Tapi ketenangannya itu tidaklah lama karena muncul seorang bocah polos nan lugu, tapi sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Yei! Besok udah gak puasa! Gak terasa ya Pein sekarang udah hari terakhir puasa," ucap Tobi dengan perasaan senang sambil menghampiri Pein.

"Ya iyalah gak terasa, kau kan gak puasa, Tobi," ucap Pein dengan nada sinis.

"Enak aja, Tobi puasa juga tauk, Tobi kan anak baik," balas Tobi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi kau cuma puasa setengah hari kan? Itu sama aja gak puasa!" balas Pein jengkel.

"Puasa!"

"Enggak!"

"Puasaaaaaaaa!"

"Enggaaaaak!"

Keduanya terus beradu mulut sampai Konan datang melerai mereka. "Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar. Kalian lagi ngeributin apaan sih?"

"Ini kak, masa Pein bilang aku ini gak puasa. Aku kan puasa ya kak?" ngadu Tobi ke Konan sambil bermanja-manja ria ke Konan. Sun juga mau~ *plak

"Cih," dengus Pein tidak suka melihat tingkah si bocah loli tadi.

"Iya-iya, Tobi puasa kok," jawab Konan supaya mereka gak terus-terusan adu mulut. "Tobi mau ikut kakak gak?" Tanya Konan ke Tobi.

"Kemana kak?" Tanya Tobi dengan antusias.

"Kita kepasar yuk, cari kue-kue buat lebaran besok,"

"Mau mau mau." Jawabnya semangat kayak iklan operator seluler. "Tapi nanti belikan permen ya?" jiah, ternyata ada maunya.

"Iya iya, nanti kakak belikan,"

"Asik!"

Mereka berdua pun pergi kepasar untuk membeli kue-kue untuk lebaran esok.

.

.

.

"Pein, kita kelapangan yuk," ajak Sasori ke Pein yang kini sedang tidur-tiduran, masih di teras belakang, tempat favoritnya.

"Hoam.. Mau main apa?" tanyanya rada mengantuk.  
>"Kita mau main bulu tangkis, tapi gak seru kalu cuma bertiga," jawab Sasori sambil melirik ke Deidara dan Itachi yang ada disebelahnya. Tampak ketiganya telah siap dengan raket masing-masing.<p>

"Iya Pein, gak seru kalau cuma bertiga," tambah Deidara.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Hidan?"

"Tadi kami sudah mengajak Hidan, tapi dia lagi sibuk bersemedi di bawah pohon mangga tuan Hashirama, gak mau diganggu katanya," jawab Deidara dan bikin Pein sweatdrop.

'Kebanyakan nonton ki joko bodo kayaknya tuh anak,' batin Pein. "Zetsu kemana?"

"Zetsu lagi ngawasin Hidan, takun Kalau Hidan ngambil mangga milik tuan Hashirama," jawab Itachi.

"Oh.. kalau Kakuzu?"

"Dia lagi sibuk ibadah," jawab Sasori dan bikin Pein sedikit terkejut.

"Wuidih.. hebat juga tuh Kakuzu," ucap Pein kagum. "Emang dia ibadah apaan?" Tanya Pein penasaran.

"Ibadah tidur,"

Gubrak!

"Se-sejak kapan tidur jadi ibadah?" Tanya Pein bingung.

""**Di bulan ramadhan, tidur adalah ibadah".** Begitu kata Kakuzu."

'Bah.. kayak gak ada ibadah yang laen aja,' batin Pein sweatdrop.

"Gimana, ikut main gak?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya dah, aku ikut," jawabnya lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil raket miliknya dikamar.

**-Sun setsuna-**

"Sepertinya kak Konan belum pulang," ucap Itachi pelan. Tampak dia sedang mengintip dari pintu belakang, kemudian membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Pelan-pelan bukanya Itachi, jangan sampai ketahuan," ucap Pein pelan.

"Iya, jangan sampai ketahuan," tambah Sasori.

"Iya un, pelan-pelan bukanya un,"

"Berisik! aku juga mengerti!" jawab Itachi rada sewot.

Tampak mereka berempat sedang masuk kerumah (baca: panti) dengan gelagat layaknya gerombolan pencuri.

"Apanya yang gak ketauan, hah?" tanya Konan yang suaranya berasal dari dapur. Pasti ketahuan karena suara Itachi tadi.

'Gawat.' Batin mereka berempat.

"Ya ampun Pein!" teriak Konan kaget begitu melihat keadaan Pein. Wajah anak tersebut babak belur, bibirnya berdarah, dan bajunya kotor dengan debu. "Apa yang kau laukan Pein? Kau pasti habis berkelahi ya?" Tanya Konan dengan nada marah.

"…." Yang ditanya hanya diam saja dan malah membuang muka, sedangkan yang lain cuma bisa bergedik ngeri.

"Jawab kakak Pein!" bentak Konan kesal. "Kau kan sudah janji untuk tidak berkelahi!"

"Aku tidak berkelahi," jawab Pein pelan.

"Mana mungkin kau bisa babak belur kalau tidak berkelahi!"

"Aku tidak berkelahi!" balas Pein berteriak.

"Jangan bohong Pein!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Pein!"

"Aku tidak berkelahi!"

Plak!

Saking kesalnya, tangan kanan Konan melayang dan mendarat tepat diwajah Peinmenamparnya.

Suasana hening, Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara yang menyaksikan hanya bisa terkejut. 'Baru kali ini kak Konan menampar di wajah, biasanya kan hanya di pantat,' batin mereka.

"Aku benci kakak!" teriak Pein dan langsung berlari kekamar.

Brak!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar tersebut ditutup dengan sangat keras.

"Dasar kau anak nakal!" balas Konan berteriak.

"Kak," panggil Sasori pelan.

"Apa!" bentak Konan yang masih emosi dan bikin Sasori jadi takut dan berlindung dibalik Deidara.

"Kau saja Dei yangbilang," bisik Sasori dari balik punggung Deidara.

"Itu.. umm… un…un… un…." ucap Deidara gemeteran.

"Apa! Kalau ngomong yang jelas! An un an un!" bentak Konan lagi.

"Yaiii!" Deidara pun jadi takut dan berlindung di balik Itachi, begitu juga dengan Sasori. Konan yang lagi emosi emang bisa bikin nyali anak-anak nakal ini jadi ciut.

"Itachi, kau saja yang bicara," ucap Sasori yang kini sudah berada dibalik punggung Itachi.

"Iya un, kau saja Itachi," ucap Sasori dibelakang Itachi juga.

"Apa!" bentak konan kemereka bertiga.

"I-itu kak. Tadi Pein memang tidak bohong," ucap Itachi mencoba memberanikan diri.

"Kalian ini sedang menutupi kesalahannya ya?" Tanya Konan penuh curiga.

"E-enggak kok kak, Pein memang tidak berkelahi." Jawab Itachi dan mendapat anggukan dari Sasori dan Deidara dibelakngnya.

"Apa maksud kalian? Mana mungkin dia babak belur kalau bukan karena berkelahi?" tanya Konan bingung.

"Jadi ceritanya begini kak."

**Flashback.**

Tampak Pein, Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara sedang bermain bulu tangkis dilapangan dekat taman.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Pein?" Tanya seorang anak berambut hitam gondrong sambil menghampiri Pein dan yang lainnya, tampak disebelah kanannya seorang anak berambut hitam panjang kayak abis di ribonding. Dan disebelah kirinya ada seorang anak berkacamata dengan berambut berwarna putih dan muka yang ngeselin.

"Iya, aku Pein, ada apa?" tanya Pein datar sambil memperhatikan ketiga anak tersebut.

"Namaku Madara. Dan ini teman-temanku, Orochimaru, dan Kabuto."

"Hn," tanggap Pein acuh.

"Kami dengar kau ini paling jago berkelahi," Ucap Orochimaru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ciri khas cuy~.

"Langsung ke intinya saja deh, aku lagi gak punya banyak waktu nih," ucap Pein yang ingin meneruskan bermain bulu tangkis bersama yang lainnya.

"Kami menantangmu untuk berkelahi," jawab Madara.

Siing… efek angin lewat biar tambah seru.

"Hem, Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi, lain kali saja," jawab Pein cuek dan memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka.

"Apa kau bilang? Kami ini sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk menantangmu tauk!" teriak Kabuto emosi. Jauh dari hongkong, cuma beda RW doang kok, dasar anak kecil.

"Dibilang gak mau ya gak mau un!" ucap Deidara kesal.

"Diam kau banci!" teriak Kabuto mengatai Deidara.

"Eh, apa-apan kau ngatain temenku!" bela Sasori.

"Jangan ikut campur kau, cebol," ucap Orochimaru ikut-ikutan ngatain Sasori.

"Apa kau bilang!" teriak Sasori ikuran emosi.

"Sudah Sasori, Deidara, jaga emosi kita. Kita ini lagi puasa kan?" ucap Itachi mengingatkan teman-temannya. Cie-cie, lain dah yang pemikirannya dewasa, uhuhui.

"Iya, aku lupa, (un)," jawab Deidara dan Sasori yang mulai tenang.

"Wah wah wah, masih kecil kok bicaranya sok dewasa banget. Pasti karena keriputmu itu kan, hahahaha…" ejek Orochimaru disertai tawa dari mereka bertiga.

"Wuapa! Ngomong apa kau barusan! Ngajakin berantem ya! Hah! Maju kau Kalau berani!" kali ini giliran Itachi yang emosinya kepancing. Jiah, =.='

"Itachi, puasa puasa," ucap Sasori sweatdrop sambil megangin Itachi yang udah ngotot mau berantem.

"Lepasin sas, emang mesti dikasih pelajaran nih si muka uler! Ngomong gak di ayak!" teriak Itachi sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sasori.

"Itachi, tenangkan dirimu!" perintah Pein sambil menatap tajam ke Itachi dan membuatnya tanang kembali. Wuidih, aura pemimpinnya keluar.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ucap Itachi sambil menunduk.

"Ayo kita pulang saja," ajak Pein sebelum mereka semua terpancing oleh provokasi Madara dan yang lainnya.

"Iya,' jawab ketiganya dan mengikuti langkah Pein.

"Dasar kau pengecut!" teriak Kabuto berusaha memprovokasi, tapi jagoan kita tidak menghiraukannya.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Madara kepada teman-temannya. "Hei kau Pein. Aku dengar kau ini… anak buangan ya?"

Ngek!

Sebuah ucapan pendek dari lidah tak bertulang seorang Madara sepertinya cukup berpengaruh pada Pein. Tampak jagoan kita menghentikan langkahnya, terkejut dengan ucapan dari Madara. Ekspresinya langsung berubah marah begitu mendengar ejekan dari anak berambut gondrong terebut. Memang, menurut desas-desus yang beredar di sekitar panti, Pein ini adalah anak buangan hasil hubungan gelap kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun belum tentu benar, hal tersebut bukanlah menjadi kata yang enak didengar di telinga Pein.

"Pein," ucap Deidara lirih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Kalian pulang saja duluan, biar aku yang menghadapi mereka,"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasori.

"Kau lupa ya aku ini siapa?" tanyanya rada kesal.

"Tapi kau kan lagi puasa, pasti tenagamu tidak seperti biasanya,"

"Sudah pergi sana!" teriaknya emosi.

"Iya, kami mengerti." Jawab ketiganya dan mulai menjauhi Pein, tapi mereka tidak langsung pulang tapi bersembunyi dibalik pohon untuk mengawasinya dari jauh.

Pein mulai menghampiri ketiga anak nakal tersebut sambil meregangkan jari-jarinya.

"Tarik ucapanmu yang tadi, atau kau akan menyesal," ucap Pein dengan wajah marah.

"Uuu takut, haha.." ledek Kabuto. Ngeselin kan nih anak.

"Satu lawan tiga, ayo kita mulai," ucap Pein sambil mengambil kuda-kuda berkelahi.

Hiat!

Dengan cepat Madara langsung melancarkan pukulannya kearah Pein, tapi dengan mudah Pein menghindarinya. Orochimaru pun tak mau kalah dengan menendang Pein dari samping, tapi Pein berhasil menangkisnya. Kemudian Kabuto berusaha memukulnya dari belakang, tapi Pein juga dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Sekarang giliranku!" teriaknya dan mengarahkan pukulannya ke Madara.

Hiat!

Siing,

Sesaat sebelum pukulanya menyentuh wajah Madara, tiba-tiba saja pukulannya terhenti 'A-aku, tidak bisa melakukannya,' batin Pein seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

Madara yang melihat kesempatan tersebut tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Dia langsung memberikan pukulan ke perut Pein.

"Argh!" ringis Pein sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Orochomaru! Kabuto! Pegangi dia!" perintah Madara.

"Siap!" jawab keduanya dan langsung memegangi masing-masing tangan kanan dan kiri Pein.

Buagh! Buagh! Bugh! Buagh!

Madara terus menyerang badan dan wajah Pein secara bertubi-tubi, dan Pein sendiri hanay diam saja saat dipikuli.

"Pein!" teriak Sasori dan yang lain dari kejauahan dan berlari mendekati Pein, berniat untuk membantunya.

"Pergi!" teriak Pein pada ketiga orang temannya tadi.

"Tapi Pein!"

"PERGIII KATAKU!" teriak Pein lebih keras.

Dengan berat hati, ketiga anak tersebut akhirnya menuruti perintah Pein untuk meninggalkannya.

"Berisik!" teriak Madara dan kembali memukuli Pein.

"Argh!".

Setelah puas menghajar Pein sampai babak belur, Madara dan dua orang temannya pun melepaskan Pein yang kemudian jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Ternyata cuma begini saja, cuih." Ucap Orochimaru sambil meludahi Pein yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Sekarang akulah anak paling kuat di daerah ini, hahahaha…" ucap Madara sambil tertawa nista. "Ayo teman-teman, kita pergi dari seni," ajak Madara pada yang lainnya dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Baik," jawab keduanya dan mengikutinya.

"Sial," geram Pein sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Sasori, Deidara, dan Itachi kembali menghampiri Pein. Ternyata mereka tidak benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Pein?" tanya Itachi pada Pein sambil berusaha membantu berdiri Pein yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

"Kau ini bagaimana Itachi, udah tau babak-belur begitu masih ditanya baik-baik saja apa tidak," protes Sasori.

"Terus aku mau tanya apa dong? Udah makan apa belum?" tanya Itachi rada kesal. Malah gak nyambung kalau nanaya begitu.

"Sudah-sudah, aku tidak apa-apa, ukhuk uhuk.." ucap Pein dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau kenapa sih un, kenapa kami tidak boleh membantumu tadi?" Tanya Deidara. "Kami ini kan temanmu,"

"Justru karena kalian temanku aku menyuruh kalian pergi," ucap Pein dan membuat yang lainnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Mereka bukanlah lawan yang sebanding dengan kalian, aku bisa tahu saat aku menerima pukulannya. Kalau kalian berkelahi dengan mereka, maka kalian hanya akan babak belur. Hanya aku yang bisa melawan mereka."

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi tidak melawan mereka? Tadi kulihat kau sudah hampir berhasil memukul anak yang bernama Madara itu, tapi kau malah berhenti. Kau ini kenapa?"

"Itu karena…." Jawab pein menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku sudah berjanji."

**Second Flashback (ada di chapter 1)**

"Kakak ingin kau berjanji sesuatu," ucap Konan pada Pein.

"Janji apa?" tanya Pein.

"Hari ini kan sudah mulai puasa, kakak minta kau untuk tidak berkelahi, minimal selama bulan puasa,"

"Tidak berkelahi? Yang benar saja!" protes Pein yang merasa keberatan dengan janji yang diminta Konan.

"Kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu Pein, masa satu bulan saja tidak bisa. Katanya kau ini jagoan, masa janji begitu saja tidak sanggup. Dasar jagoan payah," ejek Konan memanas-manasi Pein.

"Aku ini bukan jagoan payah tauk!"

"Jagoan payah! Anak ayam!" ledek Konan lagi.

"Baiklah, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bukan jagoan payah!"

"Janji tidak berkelahi?" tanya Konan untuk memastikannya.

"Tapi satu bulan saja,"

"Janji?"

"Iya, aku janji. Janji seorang jagoan!" ucap Pein dengan yakin sambil menunjuk kedirinya.

"Kalau kau melanggarnya?"

"Aku tidak akan melanggarnya!" teriak Pein ngotot.

"Ya ya ya. Baikalah, kakak pegang janjimu."

**End of double Flashback**

Deg!

Konan sangat tersentak begitu mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya. Cairan bening mulai membasahi kedua bola matanya hingga perlahan-lahan jatuh tanpa dipinta. Badannya bergetar hingga lututnya terasa lemas dan jatuh besimpuh karena tak kuat menahan tangis dan sedih yang di rasakannya.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan, hiks.. hiks." Ucapanya sambil terus menangis. Perasaan bersalah terus melintas dipikirannya. "Anak itu, dia sampai rela babak belur hanya untuk memegang janjinya padaku, hiks.. hiks.." semakin dalam ia mengingat nya, semakin deras pula air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Dia bahkan mengorbankan dirinya untuk teman-temannya. Tapi apa yang telah kulakukan? Hiks.. hiks.."

"Kakak kenapa?" Tanya Itachi bingung karena melihat Konan yang tiba-tiba saja menangis begitu dia selesai bercerita.

"Tangan ini…" ucap Konan lirih ambil menatap tangan kanannya yang juga bergetar. "Aku sudah menuduhnya, dan juga menamparnya, hiks.. hiks… Aku… aku…"

Ucapnya semakin sedih dan langsung berlari keaarah kamar Pein.

Ceklek ceklek

"Dikunci dari dalam," pikir Konan karena pintu kamar Pein tidak bisa dibuka. "Pein! Ini kakak, kakak mau minta maaf!" teriak Konan didepan pintu kamar.

"Kakak jahat! Aku benci kakak!" teriak Pein dari dalam kamar.

Deg!

Kalimat tersebut terdengar lebih menyedihkan dari kalimat apapun yang pernah Pein katakan kepadanya.

'Dia benar-benar marah,' batin Konan yang terus menangis sambil menyesali perbuatannya. "Kakak benar-benar menyesal Pein! Maafkan kakak!" teriaknya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau bicara pada kakak lagi!" teriak Pein.

"Kak, sudah mau maghrib, kakak tidak buka puasa?" tanya Itachi dari belakang Konan.

"Kalian duluan saja, tolong pimpin doanya ya Itachi," pinta Konan sambil menyeka air matanya terlebih dahulu.

"Iya," jawab Itachi sambil memperhatikan punggung Konan yang masih menghadap ke pintu kamar. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau benci sama kakak, tapi keluar dulu Pein, sebentar lagi mau maghrib!" teriak Konan berusaha membujuk Pein.

"….." tidak ada jawaban dari Pein.

"Anak itu benar-benar tidak mau bicara lagi padaku. Tapi… ini semua memang kesalahanku," pikir nya semakin sedih.

"Allahu akbar Allahu akbar.."

Kumandang adzan maghrib menandakan puasa hari terakhir telah selesai.

"Alhamdulillah!" seru anak-anak Akatsuki yanglainnya begitu mendengar suara adzan. Lengkaplah sudah puasa mereka selama satu bulan ini.

"Aduh~ perutku lapar sekali~" keluh Pein sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Itachi, boleh kakak minta tolong sesuatu?" Tanya Konan pada Itachi yang akan memasukan suapan pertamanya kedalam mulut.

"Minta tolong apa kak?" Tanya Itachi yang menghentikan suapan pertamanya.

"Tolong bawakan ini ke Pein ya," jawab Konan sambil menyerahkan sepiring nasi beseta lauk pauknya. "Kalau kakak yang memberikannya pasti dia tidak akan mau membukakan pintunya. Dan…"

"Dan apa kak?" Tanya Itachi sambil menerima piring tersebut.

"Tolong bujuk dia untuk memaafkan kakak," pintanya lagi.

"Hm, iya, aku mengerti." Ucap Itachi paham. "Trus aku makannya kapan kak?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengamati teman-temannya yang lagi enak-enaknya makan.

"Oh.. iya, maaf. Kau makan saja didalam sama Pein."

"Di kamar?" Tanya Itachi ragu. Soalnya selama ini Konan melarang mereka untuk makan dikamar karena bisa mengotori kamar.

"Untuk kali ini saja. Tapi jangan berantakan ya," jawab Konan.

"Tobi juga mau makan dikamar!" teriak Tobi yang nyamber aja kayak bensin.

'Ikut-ikutan aja nih anak,' batin Itachi gondok. "Kau makan disini saja," ucap Itachi pada Tobi.

"Iya betul, kalau kau makan dikamar, bisa berantakan kamar kita. Cara makanmu itu kan masih acak-acakan kayak bebek," ledek Deidara.

"Enak aja, makan Tobi tuh gak kayak bebek kok, tapi kayak itik," sangkal Tobi.

'Bebek sama itik tuh mirip, bodoh,' batin Deidara sweatdrop.

"Pokoknya Tobi mau makan dikamar!" rengeknya nyolot.

'Pengen aku ledakin aja nih anak pake C4,' batin Deidara kesel ngeliat tingkah manja Tobi.

(Sun : Oi oi, gak ada yang bisa ninja-ninjaan di cerita ini, =,=')

"Tobi makan disini saja ya, soalnya kalau kak Konan makan gak ngeliat muka Tobi tuh… kayak ada yang kurang," rayu Konan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya deh, Tobi makan disini aja, Tobi kan anak baik,"

Gubrak!

"Tuh anak ngapa bisa langsung berubah begitu kalau dinasehatin sama kak Konan?" pikir Deidara dan Itachi heran.

"Nah Itachi, sekarang kau pergi sana,"

"Iya kak,"

Tok tok tok

"Pein ini aku, Itachi."

"Mau apa? Kalau kau mau membujukku untuk memaafkan kak Konan aku tidak mau," tanya Pein.

"Sejak kapan nih anak bisa baca pikiran?" pikir Itachi yang jadi bingung mau ngomong apa. Tapi dia gak kehilangan akal, kan uchiha jenius. "Kau mau makan tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah,"

Ckelek cklek

Dengan cepat Pein langsung membuka pintu tersebut, "Mana makanannya?" Tanya nyad engan antusias.

"Eit, tunggu dulu. Aku juga mau makan didalam," tawar Itachi.

"Iya dah gak papa, udah laper banget nih," ucap Pein yang tanpa banyak kompromi langsung menyetujui tawaran Itachi dan membiarkannya masuk kedalam.

'Penyusupan berhasil,' batin Itachi sambil memberikan jempolnya ke Konan.

"Hei Pein, kau masih marah sama kak Konan ya?" Tanya Itachi sambil makan dan juga memperhatikan Pein yang lagi makan kayak orang kesurupan.

"He eh," jawab Pein singkat sambil terus makan. Maklum saja, perutnya terasa sangat lapar setelah bermain bulu tangkis dan dipukuli anak-anak nakal.

"Bulan Ramadhan kan gak boleh marah begitu Pein," ucap Itachi mencoba menasihati.

"Ini kan bukan bulan ramadhan lagi, udah ganti syawal, jadi aku bebas marah dengan siapapun," sangkal Pein. Bener juga tuh anak.

"Kenapa sih kau sampai marah ke kak Konan, dia kan gak sengaja tadi,"

"Kak Konan jahat, sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak berkelahi tapi dia malah tidak percaya, aku kan bukan pembohong," ucap Pein kesal, sambil tetap makan tentunya.

"Hem, yasudah kalau begitu." Ucap Itachi yang sepertinya tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai nih makannya, nih piringnya," ucap Pein sambil menyerahkan piring kosong ke Itachi.

'Kok aku jadi kayak babu sih?' pikir Itachi gondok.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Itachipun keluar dari kamar.

"Ehmm Pein, sampai kapan kau mau marah sama kak Konan?"

"Mungkin selamanya," jawabnya enteng.

"Coba deh kau ingat-ingat lagi kebaikan kak Konan selama ini," ucap Itachi dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Setelah Itachi keluar, Pein mulai memikirkan kata-kata Itachi terakhir tadi. Dia mulai mengingat-ingat kebaikan Konan padanya selama ini. Mulai dari merawatnya saat dia sakit, dipanggil dan omeli kepala sekolah gara-gara Pein sering berkelahi di sekolah, dan juga kebaikan-kebaikan lainnya.

"Bagaimana Itachi, berhasil tidak?" Tanya Konan penuh harap.

"Tadi aku sudah berusaha menasihatinya, tapi sepertinya dia masih marah sama kakak," jawab Itachi.

'Benar-benar keras kepala anak itu. Tapi, aku juga sih yang salah,' batin Konan yang merasa bersalah karena telah menampar Pein. "Terima kasih ya Itachi,"

"Iya, sama-sama kak,"

**-Sun Setsuna-**

Jam 8 malam

"Kau belum jalan takbiran, Zetsu," tanya Konan pada Zetsu yang sedang menonton tv.

"Sebentar lagi kak, nunggu yang lain,"

"Takbiran itu apa Zetsu?" tanya Tobi yang lagi ikut nonton tv disebelah Zetsu.

"Takbiran itu artinya mukul bedug." Jawab Zetsu, ngaco.

"Takbiran itu artinya mengumandangkan takbir, sebagai tanda kebesaran Allah, dan sebagai tanda kemenangan karena kita telah berhasil berpuasa di bulan Ramadhan," jelas Konan. Ini baru bener.

"Bedug itu apa?" Tanya Tobi lagi. Maklum, nih anak kan belum pernah ngeliat yang namanya bedug.

"Bedug itu bentuknya besar, di tengahnya bolong, dan…."

"Kayak donat ya? berarti bisa dimakan dong," sela Tobi yang berpikir kalau bedug itu adalah sebuah makanan. =,='

"Bukan kayak donat! Dengerin dulu kalau orang ngomong," sewot Zetsu yang omongannya disela. "Bedug itu terbuat dari kayu atau tong besi, dan diatasnya ditutup pake kulit sapi atau kambing. Makan tuh bedug, whahaha.. " ejek Zetsu tertawa puas.

"Tobi kan gak tau," ucap Tobi sambil memonyongkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Oi rame banget nih kayaknya!" ucap Kisame yang baru keluar dari kamar bersama yang lainnya, termasuk Pein. Sepertinya lukanya tidak terlalu parah, hanya ada sedikit bekas lebam yang masih nampak diwajahnya..

"Kalian kok lama banget?" tanya Zetsu pada teman-temannya.

"Biasa, artis kita dandan dulu," jawab Kisame sambil melihat ke Sasori.

"Hehehehe.." yang diliatin cuma ketawa-keteawa gaje. Dasar Sasori genit, takbiran aja pake dandan. Tapi gak papa deh, biar tambah imut, *peyuk-peyuk Sasori*dibantai Sasori FG*

"Tobi ikut ya, Tobi mau ikutan takbiran juga,"

"Kau dirumah saja ya Tobi. Kakak tidak ikut takbiran, jadi tidak bisa jagain kamu," ucap Konan ke Tobi. Tau sendiri kan kalau Tobi ikut, pasti bukannya takbiran tapi malah bercanda, maen sama anak-anak, atu malah jajan makanan yang gak jelas. Dan biasanya cuma Konan yang bisa nyegah tuh anak buat ngelakuin itu semua.

"Hwee! Pokonya Tobi mau ikut! Tobi mau ikut!" rengeknya sambil guling-guling dilantai.

"Hadeuh, mulai lagi deh. Itachi, kau mau menjaga Tobi tidakk sambil takbiran?" Tanya Konan ke Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Itachi.

"Sasori, kau mau tidak?" Tanya Konan ke Sasori.

"Masa udah cakep-cakep begini malah disuruh jagain anak kecil, ckckckck" jawab Sasori bernarsis ria.

"Kau Kisame?"

"Ogah,"

"Deidara?"

"Gak mau un,"

"Hidan?"

"No way," sok inggris

"Zetsu?"

"…" geleng-geleng.

"Kakuzu?"

"Wani piro? fufufu.." jawab Kakuzu dan membuat Konan menyesal telah bertanya kepadanya.

"Pein?"

"…." Mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke Tobi. Masih gak mau bicara.

"Tuh kan, gak ada yang bisa ngejagain Tobi, Tobi takbiran dirumah sama kakak saja ya?"

"Tapi Tobi minta gendong ya," pintanya pada Konan.

"Dasar anak manja," batin para Akatsuki yang lain. Ngiri? Entahlah.

"Tapi sebentar saja ya?"

"Iya dah ga papa," jawabnya senang.

"Ayo berangkat teman-teman!" komando Pein ke yang lainnya.

"YA!"

.

.

.

Jam 9 malam

"Hua! Hua! Hua!" jerit tangis Deidara terdengar memecah keheningan suasana panti. Baru satu jam pergi kemasjid untuk takbiran tapi dia sudah pulang lagi dengan ditemani Sasori.

"Kok kalian sudah pulang? Pake nangis juga lagi si Dei," tanya Konan bingung dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Tangan ku un, hua hua hua…" jawab Deidara sambil menunjukan tangan kanannya yang berdarah.

"Ya ampun Deidara, tanganmu kenapa itu?" Tanya Konan cemas.

"Hua.. hua.. hua…" yang ditanya masih saja menangis.

"Begini kak," Sasori mulai buka suara sebagai perwakilan mulut deidara yang lagi sibuk mengangis. "Tadi Deidara salah lempar."

"Salah lempar apanya?" Tanya Konan bingung.

"Itu kak, Waktu yang lain sedang takbiran di masjid, aku dan Deidara kan main petasan. bukannya ngelempar petasannya, Dei malah ngelempar korek nya, trus petasannya meledak deh ditangannya,"

"Dasar bandel! Bukannya takbiran malah main petasan, rasain!" marah Konan sambil ngejewer Deidara.

"Maaf un, hua hua hua.."

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Sasori, kau ambilkan air hangat, lap bersih, dan peralatan P3K," perintah Konan ke Sasori.

"Iya kak," jawab Sasori lalu mengambil semua peralatan yang diminta Konan.

"Ini kak," tampak Sasori sedang menyerahkan peralatan-peralat tersebut ke Konan.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, biar kakak obati," pinta Konan ke Deidara. Deidara pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang berdarah, lalu Konan mulai membersihkannya perlahan-lahan dengan menggunakan lap yang telah di celupkan kedalam air hangat yang diberi sedikit alkohol.

"Aduh! Aduh! Pelan-pelan kak, perih un!" ringis Deidara begitu lap tersebut menyentuh permukaan telapak tangannya yang terkena ledakan petasan.

"Mangkanya jangan nakal. Sabar, sedikit lagi,"

Setelah dibersihkan, lalu tangan Deidara mulai diberikan obat merah dan ditutup dengan perban.

"Sudah selesai, kau tidur saja sana," perintah Konan pada Deidara.

"Eh Dei, tanganmu lucu dah dibungkus begitu, jadi kayak lontong, hahaha.." ledek Sasori sambil tertawa geli.

"Sakit tauk un," ucap Deidara manyu.

"Salah sendiri bandel," ucap Konan kembali memarahi Deidara. Tapi tetap saja dia mengobatinya.

"Iya kak, maaf,"

"Sasori, kau kembali kemasjid ya, dan bilang sama yang lain untuk tidak bermain petasan,"

"Iya kak," jawab Sasori dan kembali meneruskan takbiran di masjid bersama yang lainnya,

.

.

.

Pagi hari. Jam 5.00

Tampak 9 orang anak laki-laki sedang bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan sholat idul fitri. Mereka semua mengenakan baju yang bagus hasil pemberian Minato Namikaze, sang pemilik panti asuhan terebut.

Pein, dia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan baju koko berwarna orange, sama seperti warna rambutnya yang dibiarkan terlihat karena tidak mengenakan peci.

Kemudian Itachi, dia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam, baju koko tanpa kancing berwarna abu-abu, dan peci berwana hitam yang menutupi rambut hitamnya.

Zetsu, dia menggunakan sarung bermotif garis–garis, baju koko berwarna hijau, dan kopiah berwarna putih.

Kisame, dia mengenakan sarung dan baju koko berwarna biru, dan kopiah berwarna biru juga. 'I love blue,' batinnya.

Sasori, dia mengenkanan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan baju koko berwarna merah, tanpa menggunakan kopiah.

Lalu ada Deidara yang mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan baju koko berawarna kuning tanpa kopiah juga.

Lalu Tobi yang mengenakanan baju gamis berwarna putih dan kopiah berwana putih cerah, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Jadi pengen meluk nih anak. :')

Kakuzu, dia mengenkan celana panjang berwarna hitam, baju koko berwarna abu-abu dan peci warna hitam.

Berikutnya ada Hidan. Dia menggunakan sarung bewrmotif kotak-kotak, baju koko berwarna putih, dan sebuah sorban yang dililitkan kekepalanya,

"Oi Dan, gayamu keren banget tuh, kayak penceramah yang sering muncul di tv dah. Kayak AA jimmy," komentar Kisame.

"Kau salah Kisame, kalau Aa jimmy itu kan cuma mirip-miripan nya aj, dia itu mah vokalisnya team lo." Sangkal Zetsu.

"Terus siapa dong?"

"Yang bener tuh A-A Lim," jawab Zetsu sok tau.

"AA Lim?" tanya Kisame bingung. 'Kok kayak nama tukang ager di sekolahan ya?'

"Yang bener tuh AA gym, tau," jawab Hidan.

"Oh.." suara Zetsu dan Kisame meng oh..

"Hidan kok bisa berubah kayak gitu ya?" bisik Deidara ke Sasori.

"Entahlah, mungkin kepalanya ketiban mangga waktu semedinya kemarin," jawab Sasori ngasal. Mungkinkah?

"Pantas tidak menurut kalian?" tanya Konan yang baru keluar dari kamarnya disela-sela kehebohan anak-anak Akatsuki yang lain tentang pakaian yang dikenakan Hidan.

Konan mengenakan baju muslimah berwarna putih, mulai dari bawah hingga ujung kepalanya. Yup, dia mengenakan kerudung.

"Wah, kakak cantik sekali," puji Itachi.

"Iya kak, cantik un," tambah Deidara.

"Kayak bidadari," puji Sasori juga.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah memerah dan mendapat anggukan dari semuanya, kecuali Pein yang masih terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau kenapa Pein? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Konan yang menyadari tatapan Pein.

"Huh," dia hanya membuang muka, tapi tampak semburat merah masih tersisa di pipinya. What the maksud?

"Sasori, Deidara, kemana kopiah kalian? Kenapa tidak dipakai?" Tanya Konan.

"Gak keren kak," jawab Sasori sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya kayak iklan sampo anti ketombe.

"Betul un, rambut kami yang bagus ini jadi gak keliatan un," tambah Deidara sambil mengibaskan poni nya. Dua orang anak narsis kembali berulah.

"Pakai kopiah kalian atau…" ucap Konan menahan perkataannya dan menuju keadapur. "Atau kakak akan gunduli kepala kalian kayak upin-ipin," ucapnya sambil menunjukan gunting yang tadi di ambilnya dari dapur.

Kedua anak tersebut mulai membayangkan kalau rambutnya digunduli. Sasori botak abis, dan Deidara hanya menyisakan seujung rambut pirangnya.

"JANGAN!" teriak keduanya dan berlari kekamar untuk mengmbil kopiah mereka.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih bagus, fufufufu.." ucap Konan tersenyum puas ketika keduanya sudah memakai kopiah.

"Kakak curang, kenapa Pein gak disuruh pakai kopiah juga?" rungut Sasori.

"Rambut kalian itu menutupi dahi dan bisa membuat sholat kalian tidak sah. Kalau Pein itu rambutnya berdiri dan tidak menutupi dahi, jadi tidak apa-apa," ucap Konan menjelaskan.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sholat 'Ied.

"Hah~ lama banget sih ceramahnya," kesal Pein pada Haji Sarutobi, khotib sekaligus imam di masjid tadi.

"Namanya juga ceramah Pein, kalau yang singkat itu namanya kultum," ucap Hidan menjelaskan.

"Kalian masih ingat tidak isi ceramahnya?" tanya Pein ke yang lain.

"Aku tidak ingat sama sekali, soalnya tadi aku tertidur, hehehe.." jawab Kakuzu innocent dan bikin yang lain sweatdrop.

"Kalau tidak salah isinya bahwa orang-orang yang telah menjalankan ibadah puasa, maka ia seperti bayi yang baru lahir," jawab Itachi yang sepertinya cukup menyimak ceramah tadi.

"Seperti bayi?" pikir Pein yang mulai membayangkan kalau dirinya kembali menjadi bayi, tanpa gigi, dan kepala yang polos alias botak. "AKU TIDAK TIDAK MAU JADI BAYI!" teriaknya heboh.

"Berisik!" teriak Konan yang baru datang bersama nenek Chiyo dan Tobi. (note: Tobi sholatnya bareng sama Konan) "Ada ap sih? Kok teriak seperti itu?" tanya Konan ke Pein.

"…" Pein cuma diem.

"Itu kak, tadi kan kata pak haji Sarutobi, kalau kita telah selesai berpuasa, maka kita akan kembali seperti bayi. Dan sepertinya Pein tidak mau jadi bayi lagi,"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudnya," ucap Konan swetdrop.

"Terus seperti apa kak?" tanya Kisame dan yang lainnya yang juga sempat berpikir sama seperti Pein.

"Menjadi seperti bayi itu, artinya kita kembali suci lagi. Allah SWT mengampuni dosa-dosa kita dan kita menjadi seperti bayi yang belum punya dosa, begitu."

"Oh…" sahut mereka semua.

"Kita makan yuk, dah laper nih," ucap Kakuzu dan membuat yang lainnya langsung menuju meja makan.

"Wah! Ada Ketupat! Opor ayam! Semur ikan bandeng juga ada!" teriak Pein dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh Pein, air liur mu mau jatuh ke makanan tuh," ucap Zetsu sambil menjauhkan Pein dari meja makan.

"Eh, sorry," ucap nya sambil menyeka air liurnya. "Sekarang waktunya kita!"

"MAKAN!" sahut yang lain dengan semangat.

"Eit! Tunggu dulu!" teriak Konan dan menghentikan gerakan mereka. "Apa kalian tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

"Apa ya?" pikir mereka.

"Berdoa ya, un?" tebak Deidara.

"Iya. Tapi ada hal lain yang harus dilakukan sebelumnya," jawab Konan.

"Cuci tangan?" tebak Kisame.

"Sebelumnya lagi."

"Ganti baju?" tebak Zetsu.

"Betul, tapi ada lagi yang lebih penting. Kalian tidak boleh makan sebelum melakukannya."

"Apa ya?"

"Cepet pikirin, dah laper nih,"

"Iya iya, ini aku juga lagi mikir,"

2 menit.

3 menit

5 bulan, *plak*

5 menit telah berlalu tapi mereka belum menemukan jawabannya.

"MAAF-MAAFAN!" teriak Konan yang udah gak sabaran.

"Oh…" lagi-lagi mereka ber 'oh' kayak paduan suara.

'Dasar! Baru ngeliat makanan aja udah langsung lupa!' batin Konan geregetan.

Pein and the genk pun turun dari meja makan dan menghampiri nenek Chiyo.

"Aku minta maaf ya, nek," ucap Sasori sambil mencium tangan nenek Chiyo.

"Aku juga ya nek," ucap Pein

"Selamat idul fitri ya nek, maafin aku ya,"

"Aku juga minta maaf nek,"

"Maafin aku juga ya nek," begitulah seterusnya sampai kesembilan anak tersebut selesai meminta maaf sama nenek Chiyo dan kembali ke meja makan.

"Ehem," terdengar suara kayak orang batuk dari mulut Konan.

"Kakak kenapa kak, sakit tenggorokan?" tanya Kisame watados.

Konan pun langsung menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kayaknya kak Konan mau kalau kita juga minta maaf ke dia dah," bisik Sasori ke Deidara.

"Kyaknya begitu dah un, kita kan suka bikin dia kesel un,"

"Tobi minta maaf kak!" teriak Tobi mendahului yang lainnya untuk minta maaf.

"Aku juga minta maaf ya kak,"

"Maafin aku ya kak,"

"Iya, kakak juga minta maaf sama kalian," balas Konan.

begitulah seterusnya sampai kedelapan orang anak tersebut semuanya meminta maaf sama Konan, lalu meminta maaf kesesama mereka, dan kembali ke meja makan.

(Readers : Delapan? Kurang satu dong?)

Yup, sepertinya si kepala orange alias Pein masih tetep bertahan di meja makan. Dia gak turun bersama anak-anak yang lain untuk minta maaf ke Konan.

'Sepertinya dia masih marah,' batin Konan sedih dan kembali mengingat saat dia menampar Pein.

"Kakak kenapa kak?" tanya Tobi yang melihat raut sedih diwajah Konan.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok, Tobi ikut makan sama mereka ya," jawabanya sambil tersenyum, sebuah senyum palsu tentunya.

"Iya," jawabnya menurut.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengganti pakaian, cuci tangan, dan berdoa sebelum makan," nasihat Konan ke anak-anak asuhnya.

"Iya kak!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

"Kenyang!" teriak Pein sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia selesai makan paling pertama. Emang paling cepet nih anak soal makan.

"Bukan kenyang, tapi Alhamdulillah," sela pak ustad kita, Hidan.

"Iya iya, alhamdulillah yah, hahaha.." ucap Pein sambil menirukan gaya bicaranya Syahrini.

"Alhamdulillah gak boleh buat main-main,"

"He? Siapa yang main-main?"

"Itu, pake ketawa-ketawa segala,"

"Astagfirullah," ucap Pein sambil menutup mulutnya, sadar.

"Udah pada selesai kan makannya?" tanya Konan.

"Sudah kak,"

"Sekarang pakai baju kalian yang tadi, kita akan maaf-maafan keliling kampung,"

"Buat apa kak? Mereka kan bukan keluarga kita, saudara juga bukan," tanya Sasori.

"Minta maaf itu bukan cuma sama keluarga atau saudara saja, tapi juga sama teman-teman, orang-orang yang kita kenal, atau orang-orang yang kita punya salah ke mereka."

"Emangnya kita pernah buat salah sama siapa?" tanya Kisame (sok) suci.

"Kisame, kau pernah mengambil ikan di tambak milik tuan Tobirama kan?" Tanya Konan untuk mengingatkan Kisame.

"Oh, yang waktu itu ya. Iitu sebenernya ikan yang dulu aku lepaskan di tambaknya dan sudah berkembang biak kak, jadi aku ambil lagi," jawab Kisame.

"Mana ada ikan berkembang biak dalam waktu semalaman!" teriak Konan emosi.

"Eh? Masa sih?" tanyanya watados.

"Ughhh!" geregetan Konan sama Kisame yang suka masang muka watados ini.

"Tambak Ikannya tuan Tobirama kan banyak kak, hampir satu kampung ini milik dia semua, masa aku ambil tiga ekor aja tidak boleh?"

"Tetap saja itu tidak boleh! Dan kau bilang tadi tiga ekor? Yang benar itu itu sepuluh ekor tau!"

"Eh? Masasih? Kok aku lupa ya?" tanyanya watados (lagi)

"Untung aku gak pernah buat salah un, haha," ucap Deidara dengan pedenya.

"Apa? Gak salah ngomong tuh? Kau, Sasori, sama Pein, kalian pernah mencuri mangga di kebunnya tuan Hashirama, kan?"

"Eh Dei, kau bilang-bilang sama kak Konan ya?" bisik Sasori ke Deidara.

"Eh? Enggak kok un. Pein kali tuh yang bilang,"

"Enak aja,"

"Udah, jangan bisik-bisik. Tuan Hashirama sendiri yang menceritakannya. Untung dia baik, jadi dia memaafkan kalian."

"Eh Dei, Sas, lain kali kita ambil yang banyak ya rambutannya, sepertinya tuan Hashirma itu mudah memaafkan, hihhi," tawa Pein cengengesan.

"Apa kau bilang Pein?" tanya Konan sambil memberikan deathglare ke Pein.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, kak," jawab Pein.

Konan: "Sun, tadi beneran Pein yang ngomong tuh?"

Sun : "Iye,"

Konan : "Berarti dia udah maafin aku ya?" *seneng*

Sun : "Cuma keceplosan kali,"

'Aku keceplosan,' batin Pein sambil menutup mulutnya.

Sun : "Tuh kan bener,"

Konan : *pundung*

Back to the story

"Kak, Kalau sudah di maafkan, berarti sudah selesai kan?" tanya Itachi

"Setidaknya kita meminta maaf supaya Tuan Hashirama yakin Kalau kita bener-benar menyesali perbuatan kita dan tidak mengulanginya lagi."

"Oh….." paduan suara satu bunyi kembali terdengar di ruangan terebut.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat," ucap Konan yang sudah pegel memberikan penjelasan ke anak-anak asuhnya tersebut.

"Tobi gak ikutan ya kak, Tobi dirumah aja," ucap Tobi manja.

"Lho, emangnya Tobi kenapa?"

"Kaki Tobi pegel kak," jawab Tobi pura-pura pegel sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kaki kecilnya.

"Yah, sayang sekali, padahal biasanya banyak permen lho di rumah-rumah yang akan kita kunjungi," ucap Konan (pura-pura) menyesal.

"Tobi ikut deh, sepertinya kaki Tobi udah gak pegel lagi," ucapnya sambil loncat-loncat untuk membuktikan kalau kakinya udah gak pegel.

'Dasar, mudah sekali anak itu di bujuk, ckckck,' batin Kakuzu yang udah siap-siap mau masuk ke kamar.

"Kakuzu, kau mau kemana? Gak ikut?" Tanya Konan.

"Tidak, aku mau tidur saja, ngantuk kak, hoaam.." jawabnya sambil pura-pura mengantuk.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat, kita tinggalkan saja Kakuzu," ajak Konan ke yang lainnya minus kakazu. "Mungkin dia lupa kalau setiap anak yang datang berkunjung itu akan dibagikan uang,"

"Jadi, kita mau kerumah siapa dulu?" Tanya Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba udah berada di depan pintu depan.

Gubrak!

'Dasar maruk,'

'Matre,'

'Serakah,'

'Dasar otak udang, eh otak uang,' Batin anak-anak Akatsuki yang lainnya.

"Katanya ngantuk~?"sindir Pein sambil menyenggol Kakuzu.

"Kau kayak gak tau aja, aku ini kan suka bercanda, hahaha," jawabnya bokis.

Merekapun pergi keliling kampung untuk bermaaf-maafan, dan mencari uang kayak si Kakuzu, atau mengincar permen kayak Tobi.

.

"Eh, Kakuzu mana?" Tanya Konan yang memimpin rombongan anak-anak tersebut ke yang lainnya.

"Gak tau kak, dari tadi juga begitu, ilang-muncul-ilang-mucul. Nanti juga muncul lagi," jawab Sasori.

"Begitu ya, ya sudahlah," ucap Konan dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan maaf-maafan ke rumah selanjutnya.

Setelah selesai keliling kampung, anak-anak tersebut berkumpul diruang tengah, membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan menghitung uang yang mereka dapatkan.

"Kalian dapat berapa?" Tanya Pein ke yang lainnya.

"Aku dapat 100.000," jawab Itachi.

"Aku juga 100.000," jawab Hidan.

"Aku juga sama un,"

"Aku juga,"

Begitu seterusnya sampai kesemua anak menyebutkan uang yan mereka dapatkan, kecualli Kakuzu.

"Hei Kakuzu, kau dapat berapa?" Tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Aku….."

"Berapa?" Tanya yang lainnya sambil menatap curiga kearah Kakuzu.

"Aku dapat 200.000," jawab Kakuzu yang merasa terdesak.

"Ha? Kok bisa?" Tanya Hidan heran.

"Itu kan dua kali dari uang yang aku dapat, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kisame ngiri.

"Itu karena…." Kakuzu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Karena kau memasuki rumah yang kita singgahi dua kali, bukan begitu Kakuzu?" jawab dan Tanya Zetsu ke Kakuzu.

"Darimana kau tahu Zetsu?" Tanya Kakuzu heran.

'Ternyata betul begitu caranya.' Batin anak-anak Akatsuki yang lain.

"Pantas saja dari tadi kau menghilang terus, ternyata kau kembali kerumah yang telah di kunjungi ya. Dasar rakus."

"Hehe.."

"Kakak dapat berapa?" Tanya Tobi ke Konan yang baru datang dari dapur. Dia langsung mengedarkan pandangnnya pada anaka-anak asuhnya yang sedang memegang uang hasil keliling tadi.

"Uang lebaran ya? Kakak tidak dapat, kan kakak sudah besar," jawab Konan sambil tersenyum. 'Padahal aku kan juga mau, huhuhu,' batinnya menangis. Oalah, ternyata~.

Mendengar kak Konan tidak dapat, anak-anak yang lain langsung menatap horror ke Kakuzu, dan uang yang didapatnya. Seolah berkata, 'berikan setengahnya ke kak Konan,'. Kakuzu yang mengerti masud tatapan mereka langsung menghampiri Konan.

"Ini kak," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan 100.000 rupiah miliknya ke Konan.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya

"Ini untuk kakak,"

"Bener nih untuk kakak? Kau sudah cukup?"

"Sudah kak,"

" Ikhlas gak nih?" Tanya Konan ragu.

Kakuzu langsung melihat kebelakang dan didapatinya tatapan mata yang seolah-olah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. "I-iklhas kak," jawabnya setengah hati.

"Wah, terimakasih ya Kakuzu, kau baik sekali," ucap Konan senang begitu menerima uang dari Kakuzu.

'Uang ku~,' batin Kakuzu menangis. Ckckck poor you kakuzu.

"Kalian mau pakai untuk apa uang-uang tersebut?" Tanya Konan ke anak-anak asuhnya.

"Aku mau beli robat-robotan," jawab Sasori.

"Aku mau beli ikan hias," jawab Kisame.

"Aku mau beli komik baru," jawab Itachi.

"Aku mau beli permen yang banyak!" teriak Tobi bersemangat.

"Untuk apa kau beli permen lagi, kau kan sudah dapat banyak permen tadi?" Tanya Zetsu sambil menunjuk kantong baju Tobi yang penuh dengan permen-permen yang diambilnya dari setiap rumah yang tadi di datangi.

"Aku mau beli permen untuk bekal sekolahku selama satu tahun kedepan, hihihihi.." jawabnya polos. "Kalau kau Zetsu?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku mau beli bibit pohon mangga, supaya tidak ada lagi diantara kita yang mencuri di kebun tuan Hashirama," jawab Zetsu dan bikin Pein, Sasori, dan Deidara tertunduk malu. Sungguh tujuan yang mulia.

"Kalau aku mau beli petasan un," ucap Deidara.

"Tidak boleh!" teriak Konan marah. "Liat tuh tangan udah kayak mumi, masih mau beli juga, hah?"

"Sedikit saja deh un~," pinta nya.

"Tidak boleh,"

"Kalau kembang api?" tanyanya.

"Tidak boleh,"

"Petasan kentut?"

"Eh, petasan kentut? Kayak apa tuh?" Tanya Konan yang memang tidak terlalu tahu tentang macam-macam petasan, apalagi yang namanya aneh kayak begitu.

"Tidak meledak kok un, paling-paling cuma bau un,"

'Bau?' batin Konan merinding. "Tidak boleh,"

"Trus aku beli apa dong un?" Tanya Deidara cemberut.

"Jangan beli yang berhubungan dengan petasan, berbahaya dan mubadzir,"

"Beli ayam lagi?"

"Nah, itu lebih baik, kan tahun depan bisa dipotong, trus dimakan deh, hehe.." jawab Pein.

"Kau sih makan nya doang un, gak mau bantu pelihara un," rutuk Deidara.

"Iya deh, nanti aku bantu pelihara,"

"Hah~ iya deh un," jawab Deidara yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli ayam.

"Kalau kau Hidan, mau kau gunakan untuk apa uangmu?" Tanya Pein.

"Kalau aku mau beli Iqra aja deh, aku mau belajar mengaji dari sekarang,"

"Subhanallah," ucap Konan bangga.

'Bener-bener udah tobat nih anak,' batin Pein. "kalau kau Kakuzu?"

"Aku akan tabung semuanya,"

"Wow!" seru anak-anak yang lain.

"Kalian juga, jangan dihabiskan semuanya, sisakan untuk ditabung," ucap Konan menasihati.

"Iya!" jawab mereka minus Pein.

"kalau Kakak uangnya mau buat beli apa?" Tanya Kisame.

"Kakak mau beli baju baru, soalnya ada baju kakak yang bolong waktu disetrika kemarin hehehe.."

"Kalau kau Pein, uangnya untuk apa?" tany Konan berusaha untuk mengajak Pein berbicara padanya.

"…." Sepertinya tidak berhasil karena Pein tidak menjawabnya.

"Pein, ditanya sama kak Konan tuh," senggol Sasori yang ada disampingnya.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku mau istirahat. Badanku masih pegel-pegel," ucapnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan bahunya dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

malam

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pelan dari depan pintu kamar Konan.

"Masuk, tidak di kunci," jawab Konan yang saat ini sedang membaca buku seperti yang biasa dia lakukan sebelum tidur. 'Mungkin itu Tobi yang lagi gak bisa tidur,' batinnya.

Setelah mendapat izin dari si pemilik kamar, orang itu pun masuk kedalamnya.

"Kak," Panggil orang itu pelan. Konan yang sangat familiar dengan suara tersebut segera menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

'Pein,' batin Konan menyebut nama anak itu yang ternyata adalah pein. Seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya karena mnegetahui anak tersebut sudah mau berbicar dengannya. "Ada apa Pein?" tanyanya.

"A-a-aku….. mi…min…..minta.." ucap Pein sambil menunduk dengan kata yang terbata-bata.

"Minta apa? Uang?" tanya Konan bingung mencoba meneruskan kata yang ada dipikiran anak didepannya ini.

"Bukan, tapi aku min… minta.. ma… ma.." ucapnya masih terbata-bata.

"Ma apa? Makan? Mainan?" Tanya Konan yang msih mencoba menebaknya.

"Bukan, tapi aku minta…. Maaf," ucap Pein pelan pada kata terakhirnya dengan wajah tetap tertunduk. Ini adalah kata 'maaf' pertama dalam hidupnya.

"….."

"Aku minta maaf kak. Maafkan atas kenakalanku selama ini, juga karena kemarin aku bilang kakak itu jahat dan benci sama kakak. Aku-"

Sebelum Pein meneruskan kata-katanya, dengan cepat Konan langsung memeluk tubuh anak itu dengan erat.

"Pein, hiks.. hiks.." panggil Konan sambil menangis dan terus memeluk tubuh Pein.

"Kakak,"

"Maafin kakak Pein, hiks.. hiks… kakak sudah berbuat salah padamu, kakak minta maaf, hiks.. hiks.." ucap gadis tersebut sambil terus menangis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Pein.

Perlahan-lahan, perasaan haru Konan mulai meresap kedalam hati Pein dan membuat matanya ikut mengeluarkan cairan bening bernama air mata. Air mata yang bahkan tidak pernah dikeluarkannya walaupun dipukuli oleh anak-anak nakal sampai babak belur sekalipun. Air mata yang hanya keluar di hari ini, Hari kemenangan, Idul fitri.

**FIN**

**Dibalik layar.**

Sun : "Alhamdulillah sun ucapin karena masih diberi kesempatan karena bisa menyelesaikan fic ini tepat pada waktunya. Hal ini tidak akan bisa terjadi kalau lebarannya jadi hari selasa, soalnya kemaren masih belum selesai diketik, hehehe.. terimakasih juga sun ucapain buat semua reder yang udah baca fic ini, apalgi yang ngeriview, xp. Mohon maaf jika selama ini ada kata-kata sun yang kurang berkenan, dan juga karena sering telat update, hihi..

Untuk fic ini sendiri, jujur, setiap mengingat adegan pas Konan nangis itu sun jadi beneran pengen nangis, hiks.. hiks.."

Reader: "Dasar cengeng, kau kan cowok"

Sun: "Sedih tau ngebayanginnya, hiks.. dan, siapa bilang cowok gak boleh nangis? Cowok juga manusia *minjem kata-katanya om candil dari band serious*"

Kakuzu: "Aku juga sedih,"

Sun : "Ternyata perasaanmu juga lembut ya, Kakuzu,"

Kakuzu : "Uang-uangku~" *nagis gaje*

Sun : "Ternyata, =.='"

Pein : "Awas ya kalau bilang-bilang sama yang lain tentang kejadian tadi, aku shinra tensei kau," *ngancem*

Sun : "Oi, dsini kau itu cuma anak kecil biasa, chibi Pein~."

Pein : "Kalau begitu aku mau jadi anak gede!"

Sun : "Pilh mana, jadi anak gede tapi dinistain *nunjuk fic Akatsuki yang laen,* apa jadi chibi tapi aman? *smirk*"

Pein : "I-ya dah," *nyerah*

Tobi : "Tobi anak baik Tobi anak baik punya banyak permen," *nebar-nebar permen,*

Konan : "Tobi, jangan lupa sikat gigi nanti ya,"

Deidara : "Tanganku masih perih un," *nangis gaje,*

Sun : "Tenang aja Dei, banyak reader yang mau ngerawat tangan kamu tuh," *dorong Dei kedepan reader*

Deidara FG: "Kyaa! Dei-chan! Dei-kun!" *berebutan Deidara,*

Kisame : "Aduh! Aduh! Tanganku sakit juga nih!" *pura-pura*

Deidara FG : "Pergi kau dari sini" *nendang Kisame ke kolam ikan*

Hidan : "Wahai Kisame, janganlah kau berdusta, segeralah bertobat,"

Itachi : "Aku banyak muncul di chapter ini," *senyum cool(kas)*

Sun : "Iya, soalnya banyak reader yang minta. Dan di chapter naruto terbaru Itachi nii juga sering muncul."

Itachi : "Bagus,"

Sun : "Mulai dah gayanya sok tua," =,= "

Zetsu : "Gak tau mau ngomong apa, lanjut aja deh,"

Sasori : "Tampannya aku,"

Sun : inner : halah, malah narsis, =,=' "Sasori main sama sun aja yuk, kita nonton gundam bareng-bareng,"

Sasori : "Boleh deh,"

Akhir kata, sun dan seluruh character dalam chibi Akatsuki mengucapakan,

"**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI! MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN!"**

Pein : "Dah semuanya!" *lambai-lamabai tangan*

Itachi : "Sampai ketemu lagi!"

Tobi : "Tobi anak baik! Tobi anak baik!"

Deidara : "Tobi! Jangan menghalangi wajahku di kamera un!"

Sasori : "Aku juga gak keliatan nih!"

Konan : "Hei, jangan pada berebut!"

Zetsu : "…"

Kakuzu : "Ngookk ngokk" *udah tidur*

Hidan : "Astagfirullah,"

Kisame : "Siapa saja! Tolong keluarkan aku dari kolam!"

Sun : "Bagi siapapun yang merasa terhibur, harap review!" *ngeluarin kisame dari kolam*


End file.
